


Неуловимая сила движения

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Новый сезон в самом разгаре, и Виктор понимает, как много он на себя взвалил, решив тренировать Юри и соревноваться. Но это того стоило. А нога болит просто от переутомления.(Тот самый Next Level фик, о котором никто не просил).





	1. Эпизод первый. Виктор Возвращается: Квалификационные на Гран При! Скейт Канада, Короткая Программа!!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Intangible Force of Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153136) by [doeinstinct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeinstinct/pseuds/doeinstinct). 



— Встречайте! На льду последний на сегодня фигурист, Виктор Никифоров из России; после вчерашней короткой программы он занимает первое место, — сказал комментатор, перекрикивая шумящую толпу.

Виктор замер в центре катка, ожидая начало музыки.

— Никифоров вернулся после прошлогоднего Финала Гран При и, к облегчению фанатов, никак не поменялся во время годового перерыва, который он провел, тренируя своего жениха, Кацуки Юри из Японии.

Плавно началась музыка, постепенно нарастая; Виктор скользил по льду, исполняя дорожки шагов и приковывая к себе внимание публики.

— Он запланировал четыре четверных, первый прыжок — четверной тулуп.

 

_— На сегодня достаточно. Тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Яков на последней тренировке, едва Виктор оперся руками в колени, переводя дыхание около бортика._

_— Еще разочек, я могу лучше, — настаивал он._

_— Направь-ка лучше свой пыл на тренерство, Витя. На сегодня достаточно._

_Виктор прикусил губу и кивнул, уставившись на лед и вцепившись пальцами в бортик — колени подкашивались от бешеной усталости._

 

— Прекрасная высота на тулупе. Никифоров сказал, что на эту программу его вдохновил жених. Его тема сезона — сила.

Виктор поморщился, приземлившись после тройного лутца, оглушительная боль пронзила бедро и спустилась к колену. Может, он приземлился как-то странно. Виктор сосредоточился на том, чтобы правильно войти в Либелу, а после опуститься в «волчок». Выпрямившись во весь рост, он едва мог слышать аплодисменты за ревом крови в ушах.

— Сейчас у него запланирована комбинация четыре-три, начинающаяся с его фирменного движения — четверного флипа.

Виктор приготовился к флипу, сердце подскочило к горлу, когда он сделал глубокий вдох.

 

_Он с шумом и скрежетом встретился со льдом, а затем последовала боль. С его губ сорвался тихий стон, и Виктор упал на оба колена и покачал головой, массируя правое бедро, чтобы избавиться от мерзкой, пульсирующей боли._

_— Виктор! — закричал Юри и присел рядом с ним, чтобы проверить, как он; он хаотично размахивал руками, не зная, куда их деть. Виктор придушенно рассмеялся, отчего на щеках Юри выступила краска._

_— Иногда я падаю, Юри, — заметил он._

_Юри покачал головой, отросшая челка упала ему на глаза, когда он, поджав губы, уперся руками в колени._

_— Нет, я знаю. Я просто… Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты падал с флипа раньше._

_У Виктора сдавило грудь от этого замечания, и он снова опустил глаза ко льду. Он знал, что это просто глупо, но то, что он тоже не помнил, когда в последний раз падал с флипа, огорчало. Виктор чувствовал, что Юри пристально смотрит на него и, за неимением ответа получше, выдавил из себя тихий смешок._

_Он взглянул в мягкие карие глаза Юри, улыбаясь и протягивая руку, чтобы кончиками пальцев легко огладить линию его челюсти._

_— Спасибо за твою заботу, Юри, — хмыкнул Виктор, наблюдая за тем, как тот покраснел еще сильнее и оглядел каток, будто ожидая, что кто-то, кроме них самих, придет сюда в столь поздний час. Повернувшись обратно, он подарил ему маленькую улыбку и кивнул._

_— Не за что._

_Юри поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку; золотой ободок кольца блеснул в свете лампы. Виктор принял его помощь и аккуратно встал на лезвия коньков, выпрямляясь во весь рост и отряхивая ледяную крошку со штанин и плеч._

_— Нужно возвращаться домой, уже поздно, и мы оба устали._

_Виктор надулся и, прищурившись, исподлобья глянул на Юри._

_— Юри, — предупредил он. — Мы не потренировались даже пару часов, я знаю, ты гораздо выносливее._

_Юри подпрыгнул, глядя в сторону и нервно пожимая плечами. Виктор вздохнул, напоминая себе, что Юри просто заботится о его здоровье, и кивнул._

_— Пройди еще раз короткую программу, и пойдем. Связка второй и первой части по-прежнему немного корявая._

 

— Четверной флип, тройной тулуп. Прекрасное исполнение.

Давление на грудь ослабло, когда Виктор принялся за дорожку шагов и плавно перешел во вторую половину программы. Он кружил и скользил по льду, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда он начал заходить на следующий четверной.

 

_— Эй, старпер, если ты не собираешься кататься, свали со льда, — рявкнул Юрий, подкатываясь к Виктору, который пытался восстановить дыхание около бортика. — Разве Яков не сказал тебе взять перерыв?_

_— Я не могу, — сказал Виктор, чтобы послать Юрию то, что, он надеялся, было хоть немного похоже на ободряющую улыбку. — Скоро мне нужно будет работать с Юри, поэтому я не могу прерваться._

_Юрий пристально вгляделся в него и сунул в руку бутылку воды._

_— Позаботься о себе, придурок, — сказал он и откатился прочь._

 

— Ой, кажется, он немного перекрутил четверной сальхов, но выезд был неплохим.

Судорога пронзила ногу, прежде чем снова превратиться в тупую боль. Виктор нахмурился; наверное, он просто перетренировался. Юри точно накричит на него. Яков заставит взять несколько выходных. Но он просто должен был убедиться, что его программа настолько хороша, насколько это возможно.

Лезвия коньков с тихим шорохом рисуют узоры на льду, когда Виктор приступает к последней дорожке шагов.

— Последний четверной был запланирован в каскаде. Четверной тулуп, тройной тулуп, тройной сальхов. Ой, он коснулся льда на сальхове, но, судя по всему, вращений было достаточно.

Виктор с трудом смог сосредоточиться на финальной комбинации вращений: боль вернулась, пульсирующая, отдающая в бедро. Он немного неуклюже замер в финальной позиции, тяжело дыша, а толпа рассыпалась в аплодисментах и радостных возгласах. Он моргнул, потряс головой, и боль исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Виктор выдавил из себя улыбку, поклонившись и помахав зрителям.

Он быстро сделал кружок по льду, на всякий случай избегая переносить весь вес на правую ногу, пока не подкатился к воротам, у которых его ждал Яков. Он ожидал осуждающего взгляда от тренера, но тот был не таким серьезным, как Виктор думал.

Он наклонился и поднял небольшого плюшевого пуделя со льда около самих ворот и прижал его к груди. Приняв из рук Якова чехлы для коньков, он надел их на лезвия и переступил через порог, накидывая олимпийку и следуя к Уголку Слез и Поцелуев.

Виктор чувствовал, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Это не было его лучшим выступлением, он знал это, но почему Яков не злился? И что о прокате думал Юри? Виктор резко осознал, что на его пальце надето золотое кольцо, когда улыбнулся камерам. Оказалось, он бессознательно крутил его большим пальцем, пытаясь успокоить нервы и занять ум.

Боль почти ушла, отметил Виктор, слегка подвигав правой ногой, чтобы убедиться, что не чувствует ничего необычного.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, Витя, — сказал Яков, забирая у него из рук салфетницу (1) в форме пуделя. Плечи Виктора напряглись в ожидании, он не отводил взгляда от табло. Яков постарался припомнить, когда на его памяти Виктор Никифоров так взволнованно ожидал результатов. 

Виктор не ответил, крепче прижимая к груди плюшевую игрушку, поднятую со льда.

— Пожалуйста, результат Виктора Никифорова, — проговорил приятный голос, прерывая разговоры публики; над стадионом моментально повисла тишина. Виктор задержал дыхание, и Яков нахмурился еще сильнее. — Результат Виктора Никифорова за произвольную программу: 206.77 балла. Общий результат: 312.22 баллов.

— Виктор Никифоров занимает верхнюю позицию в турнирной таблице, опережая соперников более, чем на десять баллов, — объявил комментатор.

— Церемония награждения начнется через десять минут, — через секунду добавил приятный голос.

Яков перевел взгляд на Виктора, ожидая увидеть облегчение, но столкнулся с тем же напряжением, которое было у него ни лице, едва тот сошел со льда. На его лице застыла привычная очаровательная улыбка, когда он махал руками и благодарил толпу, но от этого Яков заволновался еще сильнее.

Он решил забыть об этом на время. Если он будет настаивать, они с Виктором повздорят посреди соревнований.

— Виктор! — Голос Юри прорезал гул толпы, когда они вышли из Уголка Слез и Поцелуев. Виктор резко повернул голову и побежал даже раньше, чем осознал, что делает.

Его тело врезалось в тело Юри, он почувствовал, как теплые руки обвивают его талию и крепко прижимают к себе. Юри позволил немного покружить себя в воздухе, рассмеявшись, когда Виктор уткнулся ледяным носом ему в шею.

— Я знаю, ты должен подготовиться к церемонии награждения, я просто… — он запнулся, отступив чуть назад и пробежав ладонью по руке Виктора, переплетая их пальцы. — Ты был очень красивым.

Виктор усмехнулся, надеясь, что его лицо не отражало сомнений по поводу выступления. Он осторожно сжал ладони Юри.

— Я уже почти забыл, как приятно наблюдать за твоими прокатами.

Юри вздернул подбородок, быстро улыбнувшись, и Виктор мог поклясться: его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Все, что он мог делать, это улыбаться. Очки Юри сбились набок. Виктор пытался удержать свое сердце в груди, когда, наклонившись, коснулся носа Юри и поправил его очки.

— Спасибо, Юри.

Его жених тут же залился краской до ушей.

— Э-эм, конечно! — сказал он. А затем потряс головой, внезапно опираясь о плечи Виктора. — В любом случае ты должен идти. Поторопись, Яков злится.

 — Оу, но, Юри, он всегда злится!

— Не усложняй Якову жизнь, Виктор, — сурово ответил Юри. Виктор надулся, но кивнул, пихнув Юри в руки плюшевого пуделя.

— Позаботься о Ю-чане.

— Ю-чан?

Виктор хмыкнул.

— Ты назвал собаку в честь меня, я просто вернул должок, окей?

Яков потащил его прочь, но краем глаза Виктор заметил, как Юри прижал игрушку к лицу, прежде чем развернуться. Его уши все еще были красными. Виктор ухмыльнулся.

.

.

.

_Виктор поднял голову, когда услышал характерный звук от столкновения тела со льдом. Он вышел из раздевалки и прошел на лед. Сегодня был отличный вечер, и он думал, что на катке будет пусто._

_Посмотрев на лед, Виктор нахмурился._

_— К черту! — заорал Юрий и ударил кулаком по льду. Волосы упали ему на лицо, но Виктор был уверен, что увидит слезы разочарования._

_— Юрио? — тихо спросил он и подъехал к нему на наполовину зашнурованных коньках. — Ты катаешься один?_

_— Вали отсюда, Виктор!_

_— Каток не твой, ты знаешь, — ответил Виктор; Юрий сурово зыркнул на него, как раненый зверь._

_— Просто… уходи уже._

_Виктор хмыкнул, опускаясь на колени, чтобы быть с Юрием на одном уровне._

_— Ты имеешь в виду с катка или из катания вообще?_

_Юрий не ответил, отвернувшись и вытерев рукавом слезы._

_— Вставай, ты отморозишь себе руки, если будешь сидеть так. — Виктор протянул руку, легко схватил Юрио за запястье и поставил на ноги._

_— Не нужно со мной нянчиться._

_— Хорошо, что я здесь не для этого, правда?_

_— Разве ты не должен быть с миской котлет? Я думал, вы вдвоем не можете находиться далеко друг от друга._

_— Это не так. Иногда нам все еще нужно одиночество. Кроме того, Юри гуляет с Милой, которая не хочет быть третьей лишней с Георгием и его девушкой._

_Юрий прищелкнул языком. Между ними повисла тишина, пока Виктор заканчивал затягивать шнурки на коньках._

_— Ты стал выше, — в конце концов сказал он, делая круг для разминки. — У тебя проблемы с прыжками?_

_Молчание говорило громче любых слов._

_— Это случается почти со всеми, ты знаешь, — сказал Виктор. — Даже мне пришлось переучивать некоторые вращения и прыжки, когда я начал расти._

_— Просто заткнись, старпер! Я нормально прыгаю! Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — с издевкой закричал Юрий, подходи ближе. Виктор только легко улыбнулся и тихо вздохнул._

_— Нет ничего плохого во взрослении, Юрио._

_— Ты — последний человек, от которого я хочу это услышать, — огрызнулся Юрий, отворачиваясь и заходя на тройной сальхов. Он шлепнулся на лед и разочарованно закричал, сел._

_— Ты навредишь себе, если продолжишь в том же духе._

_— Не хочу этого слышать от тебя! У тебя все так же плохо, как и у меня, разве нет? Ты даже не в состоянии тренироваться! Ты — просто отвратительный, ужасный пример для миски котлет!_

_Виктор прислонился к бортику и сухо рассмеялся._

_— Конечно, ты прав, — мягко проговорил он, отчего у Юрия в груди всё сжалось. — Но я удивлю его во время соревнований. Я его не разочарую._

_Юрий ненавидел тот факт, что от слов Виктора в груди сжалось еще сильнее. Заскрипев зубами, он подкатился к Виктору и взглянул ему в лицо._

_— Перестань думать о нем как о своем фанате и подумай как о женихе, или кто он там тебе. Он будет разочарован сильнее, если ты снова уйдешь в начале сезона потому, что перетренировался и получил травму только ради того, чтобы удивить его. Он… правда забоится о тебе… даже больше, чем о катании. Разве ты этого не видишь?_

_Виктор провел пальцами по волосам, потер виски и слегка запрокинул голову._

_— И теперь ты читаешь мне нотацию. Смешно, нет?_

_— Я иду домой, — зарычал Юрий, специально задев Виктора плечом, когда проходил мимо. — И ты тоже!_

_Виктор не сдвинулся с места, глядя на лед с измученным выражением лица._

_— Не заставляй его волноваться о тебе больше, чем он уже волнуется, мудак._

_Виктор просто улыбнулся ему и помахал, когда Юрий направился в раздевалку._  
  
.

.

.

— Юри! — закричал Виктор, едва церемония награждения кончилась и он заметил его рядом с Яковом. Он бросил свою сумку на пол и пнул к ногам Якова. И едва подошел достаточно близко, схватил Юри, обняв его за тонкую талию и крепче прижав к себе. Теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Обнимать Юри, когда ты не на коньках, а уверенно стоишь на ногах, было гораздо легче, так что Виктор просто упивался исходящим от жениха теплом

Юри тихо рассмеялся. Он все еще крепко сжимал плюшевого пуделя в руках, но тоже обнял Виктора в ответ.

— Витя, пресса ждет, — сказал Яков, тут же разрушив момент и заставив Виктора заскулить Юри в плечо.

— Да ладно, всё нормально, — сказал Юри, делая шаг назад. Звуки щелкающих фотокамер отвлекли их внимание на Якова, окруженного ожидавшими Виктора журналистами.

Виктор тут же набросил свою веселую и очаровательную улыбку «для камер», поприветствовал прессу и позволил подойти им ближе, чем нужно.

— Мистер Никифоров, вы верите, что сможете разделить соревнования и личную жизнь, когда будете кататься вместе с Кацуки Юри на НХК в этом году?

— Конечно! — сказал Виктор. — Я хотел кататься рядом с Юри еще с прошлого Финала Гран При. Как соперник, Юри очень хорош, хоть я все равно горжусь им как тренер и хореограф. Я люблю Юри, и мне не важно, какими будут результаты. Если он превзойдет меня, разве это не повод попробовать еще раз?

Пресса рассмеялась, и Виктор чуть крепче перехватил пальцы Юри, которые все еще крепко сжимал. Юри, вежливо улыбаясь, отвечал на некоторые вопросы, заданные на японском.

— Мистер Никифоров, вы планируете продолжить сезон после Финала Гран При?

— Ну, вначале мне нужно отобраться в Финал, — ответил Виктор, вызвав смех в толпе. Но у него самого от беспокойства скрутило живот. — Но я планирую выступить на чемпионатах Европы и Мира, если отберусь на них.

— Значит, вы и в следующем сезоне продолжите соревноваться?

— Я не хочу пока что давать никаких комментариев по поводу следующего сезона.

— Это все вопросы, на которые у нас было время, — твердо заявил Яков и, подхватив Юри и Виктора под локти, потащил их к выходу.

.

.

.

Некоторое время спустя Виктор медленно проснулся, лежа на кровати в их петербургской квартире. Тихое дыхание Юри ерошило его волосы, и Виктор улыбнулся, еще чуть-чуть наслаждаясь теплом тела Юри. Он глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к тому, чтобы встать и поставить на плиту чайник.

Чего Виктор не ожидал, так это скованности в правом бедре и тянущей боли, которую почувствовал, свесив ноги с кровати. 

Он тихо застонал и попытался двинуть ногой, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль. Наверное, он снова перетренировался. Но теперь он действительно не был уверен, что сможет встать на ноги.

— М-м, Виктор? — хрипло со сна пробормотал Юри.

— Что, _мое золотце_? — спросил Виктор, повернув голову и обезоруживающе улыбнувшись Юри. Юри улыбнулся в ответ, вымученно сел и взял с тумбочки очки. — Почему бы тебе не поспать еще?

— Нет, все в порядке, я уже проснулся. Почему ты так сидишь? — спросил Юри, едва понял, что Виктор совсем не меняет позы. Юри перелез через всю постель и протянул руку, проведя ладонью по плечам и вниз, по спине Виктора. — Виктор? — переспросил он, когда ответом на его вопрос стала тишина.

— Все хорошо, правда, — сказал Виктор, снова улыбнувшись. Он притянул Юри к себе и мягко поцеловал в губы. Юри растаял, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тем, как Виктор ерошит его волосы.

Виктор немного изогнулся, чтобы ему было удобнее целовать Юри, но поморщился и сквозь зубы зашипел от боли. Юри отстранился, насупившись, глядя на Виктора сверху-вниз, а после его глаза расширились.

— Виктор! — воскликнул он и выскочил из постели. Он встал прямо перед своим женихом, его руки тряслись, когда он нежно огладил шею, плечи, руки Виктора. — Что болит? Что происходит? Мне позвонить доктору?

— Юри, — позвал Виктор и мягко погладил костяшки жениха большим пальцем. — Все хорошо. Я просто… перетренировался. Я буду в порядке.

— Уверен?

Виктор решительно кивнул.

— Хорошо, оставайся на месте, я позвоню Якову.

— Но, Юри!..

— О, нет! — пресек его попытку Юри, грозно взглянув на него. — Сегодня ты не будешь тренироваться. Если ты снова себя нагрузишь, будет только хуже!

— Но тебе-то точно нужно тренироваться! Через пару дней Trophée de France! Я твой тренер, и я должен быть там, — громко возразил Виктор, и Маккачин удивленно приподнял ухо.

— Ты снова взываешь к своему тренерству, Виктор, — сказал Юри, держа в руках телефон, чтобы позвонить Якову. — Яков поможет мне, если будет нужно. Он уже был моим тренером.

Юри приложил телефон к уху, объяснил состояние Виктора, пару раз серьезно кивнул и положил трубку.

— Мне это не нравится, Юри.

Юри поднял взгляд от телефона и раздраженно улыбнулся.

— А мне не нравится видеть, как тебе больно, — сказал он, наклонившись и убрав челку с глаз Виктора. — Яков сказал отдохнуть сегодня, и если завтра тебе станет лучше, ты сможешь меня тренировать. Но кататься тебе запрещено до самого Trophée de France.

Виктор поджал губы и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Юри прислонился лбом к его лбу и провел большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Пожалуйста, отдохни сегодня? Ради меня, Витя?

Виктор закрыл рот, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. А после прикрыл глаза и смягчился.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, делая вид, что короткие поцелуи, оставленные Юри на щеках, ему совсем не нравятся.

— Я сделаю тебе компресс со льдом и кофе, — сказал Юри, пытаясь скрыть румянец, расползавшийся на щеках.


	2. Эпизод второй. Беспокойство: Гран-при! Trophеe de France!! Короткая программа!

Насупленный, Виктор слонялся по квартире, Маккачин следовал за ним по пятам. Он остановился на кухне, изгибаясь всем телом и двигая ногой во всех возможных направлениях. Как могли компресс со льдом и полдня отдыха вылечить его ногу и убрать ту боль и скованность, которую он чувствовал?

С тех пор, как Юри оставил его в постели с ледовым компрессом и чашкой немного переслащенного кофе, прошло пять часов. Скоро должен вернуться Юри, и Виктор не был уверен, что тот сразу поверит, что его нога почти не болит.

Он наклонился и запустил пальцы в мягкий мех Маккачина, получив в ответ восторженный «поцелуй» в щеку. Виктор рассмеялся, обнимая Маккачина, и взволнованный пес вскочил на задние лапы, передними упираясь Виктору в плечи.

— Что ты скажешь? Почему бы нам не порадовать Юри ужином, когда он вернется домой? — спросил он. Маккачин откликнулся восторженным «гав», и Виктор рассудил, что это значит «да».

— Хорошо, — сказал он, улыбнувшись еще шире, и встал, отметив боль в средней части бедра. Он тихо вздохнул, стараясь не думать об этом, и повернулся к холодильнику. — Что мы приготовим, Маккачин?

Ответный «гав» Маккачина был куда бесполезнее, чем время. Виктор огляделся, его взгляд зацепился за огромное окно, занимавшее почти всю кухонную стену. Становилось гораздо холоднее, как будто тепла и вовсе не было. Через секунду Виктор щелкнул пальцами и счастливо показал Маккачину большой палец вверх.

— Я придумал!

.

.

.

Юри с содроганием вошел в квартиру, его трясло от холода. Он повесил свое пальто рядом с пальто Виктора — он до сих пор не понимал, почему стул с высокой деревянной спинкой использовался как вешалка для верхней одежды, но никогда не поднимал этот вопрос. Наверное, это было модно.

Он стащил с ног обувь и прошел в квартиру, намереваясь оставить сумку в спальне, как всегда делал Виктор. Так что, когда вышеупомянутый русский мужчина внезапно появился из-за угла, Юри подпрыгнул на добрых полметра и вскрикнул.

— В-Виктор! Что ты делаешь? Тебе нужно было отдыхать! Как твоя нога? — спросил он, бросив спортивную сумку на деревянный пол, и провел рукой по бедру Виктора. Тот вздохнул, спрятав маленькую, теплую улыбку.

— Юри, — сказал он, положив руки ему на плечи и сжав их, привлекая внимание жениха. — Все в порядке. Может быть, это из-за того, что я плохо спал. Сейчас я ничего не чувствую.

Юри прищурился, шлепнул Виктора по бедру и убрал руку.

— Это не сработает на мне, Виктор, — твердо сказал он.

— Ну… нет! — ответил Виктор и вернул руку Юри себе на бедро, заставив сдавить ногу и провести рукой вниз. — Видишь? Я же говорил. Никакой боли.

— Никакой? — скептически спросил Юри. Виктор на мгновение отвернулся и слегка пожал плечами.

— Никакой! Точно, Юри!

— Я все еще считаю, что тебе нужно день-два отдохнуть, — сказал Юри и нахмурился, не сводя глаз с ноги Виктора. Тот надул губы, зная, что Юри был совершенно прав и он должен не перенагружать себя, но Виктор больше не мог находиться в квартире один, без Юри. Он знал, что не вынесет этого.

— Ну, по крайней мере я могу потренировать тебя завтра, хорошо?

— Только если тебе не станет хуже, — ответил Юри и снова провел пальцами по бедру Виктора, пытаясь выглядеть решительным. Другая его рука легла на левую ногу Виктора, а после он заскользил ладонью по бедрам и спине мужчины. Внезапно Юри спрятал лицо у Виктора на груди и сделал медленный, прерывистый вдох, крепче прижав мужчину к себе.

—  _Моя любовь_ , что случилось? — спросил Виктор, приобняв Юри за плечи и погладив его по голове, затылку.

— Я… правда переживал. Я думал… — Он запнулся, крепче прижимаясь к груди Виктора, и покачал головой. У мужчины перехватило дыхание; все, что он смог сделать, это немного отстранить Юри от себя и мягко, но настойчиво поцеловать в щеки и лоб.

— Юри, — пробормотал он, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, и взял жениха за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть во влажные карие глаза. — Все хорошо, не плачь. Я в порядке! Ты же знаешь, что я не понимаю, как себя вести с плачущими людьми.

— Глупый Виктор, — в ответ пролепетал Юри и подался вперед, прижавшись лбом к шее мужчины; с его губ слетел «влажный» смешок, и он поднял взгляд. Виктор застыл, нелепо взмахнув руками и удивленно распахнув глаза. Юри только что назвал его глупым? — У тебя всегда такое веселое выражение лица, когда я плачу, — сказал Юри, и кожу Виктора обожгло теплое дыхание.

— Ты плохой, Юри, — нахмурился Виктор и, обняв парня за талию, приподнял его над полом. 

— Виктор, твоя нога! — воскликнул Юри, отстраняясь, и попытался выбраться из сильной хватки. Однако шансов у него не было; Виктор повалил его на диван, стоящий в центре комнаты. Он приземлился на беспорядочную кучу подушек, и Виктор тут же навис над ним. Краем глаза Юри отметил, что оперся он на левую ногу, а правую положил на диван.

— Мне не нравится, что мой любимый плачет, особенно из-за меня, — прошептал он и оперся руками в диван по обе стороны от головы Юри. Парень улыбнулся, приподнявшись и пробежав пальцами по волосам Виктора, который позволил втянуть себя в мягкий поцелуй. — М-м, почему ты такой ласковый, только когда думаешь, что мне плохо? — спросил он и слегка отстранился, пристально глядя на вспыхнувшее лицо жениха.

Юри оживился, приоткрыл рот и свел брови вместе.

— Я всегда ласковый! — возразил он. Сел, опершись спиной о спинку дивана. Виктор тоже сел, продолжая смотреть Юри в глаза.

— Юри, — сказал Виктор ровным тоном, продолжая держать жениха за талию. Лицо Юри заметно покраснело, он кивнул и отвел взгляд — он больше не мог смотреть Виктору в глаза.

— Да! — попытался настоять он и схватил Виктора за руки. — Но… если ты не счастлив со мной…

— Юри! Нет, нет, я просто дразнил тебя, _солнышко_! — быстро ответил Виктор и ткнулся носом Юри в щеку, чтобы прервать его мысли. Юри засмеялся, когда кончик носа Виктора коснулся его лица, и выгнулся от щекотки.

Губы Виктора нашли мягкие и сладкие губы Юри, он запустил ладони под его рубашку. Юри ответил на поцелуй; его сердце вот-вот должно было выпрыгнуть из груди, когда он зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы Виктора.

— Кстати, я приготовил ужин, — протянул Виктор, едва они отстранились друг от друга. Его щеки слегка порозовели. — Маккачин помогал.

— М-м, неплохо пахнет. Что это?

— Рассольник, — ответил Виктор, наклонившись, чтобы снова поцеловать неспособного отказать ему Юри в нос. — Это что-то типа супа из говядины, тебе понравится.

— Мне нравится все, что ты готовишь, — серьезно сказал Юри, хотя Виктор знал: он лжет. Он не был хорошим поваром, но когда дело доходило до русской кухни, он был поразительно компетентен. Виктор выдохнул мягкий смешок и снова наклонился, чтобы коснуться губ Юри.

Звонок в дверь испугал обоих, но больше всего — Юри. Он подпрыгнул, столкнулся с Виктором лбом и практически сбросил его с себя, поднимаясь, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Прости! О Боже, прости, Виктор! — воскликнул он и отодвинул в сторону челку Виктора, аккуратно проведя пальцами по розоватому пятнышку на лбу.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, милый, — рассмеялся Виктора. — Открой дверь, — попросил он и быстро чмокнул Юри в губы. Щеки Юри все еще пылали, когда он медленно приоткрыл дверь. И едва он заметил стоящего у порога Юрия, то покраснел до ушей.

— Ю-Юрио! Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Юри, сделав шаг назад. Юрий ворвался внутрь. Кацуки попытался пригладить помятую одежду, пока Юрий возился с обувью, но тот в конце концов издал раздраженный звук, оглядев Виктора и Юри.

— Вы обжимались?

— Нет! — закричал Юри и вскинул руки в защитном жесте, будто отрицал саму возможность «обжимания» с Виктором. Виктор рассердился.

— А даже если и так? — спросил он. — Мы у себя дома.

— Тьфу, неважно, — ответил Юрий, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Я сварил рассольник, — уже мягче сказал Виктор, и Юрий заколебался. — Можешь остаться на ужин, если хочешь.

Юрий оглянулся через плечо, переводя взгляд от Юри к Виктору и обратно. Они оба все еще были напряжены. Юрий сжал кулаки, а после кивнул, скинул куртку на стул-вешалку и прошел в квартиру. Юри закрыл за ним дверь с немного сердитой улыбкой.

— Не делайте ничего странного, пока я здесь, — сказал Юрий, упав на диван рядом с Виктором и скрестив руки на груди. Взглянув на растрепанную челку мужчины, он закатил глаза. — Вы точно обжимались.

— Мы не ждали гостей, — ухмыльнулся Виктор.

— Да нет же! — продолжал настаивать Юри, нормально вешая куртку Юрия на спинку стула и поднимая с пола сумку, которую бросил туда ранее.

— Кроме того, разве можешь ты осуждать меня? — спросил Виктор, когда Юри замолчал. Подмигнул и оперся о подлокотник дивана, чтобы встать. У Юрия уже был заготовлен ехидный комментарий, но он не успел договорить — сердце замерло в груди, когда Виктор зашипел от боли, встав на правую ногу, и повалился обратно.

— Виктор! Я же говорил тебе быть осторожнее! — сказал Юри, остановившись напротив Виктора и немного нервно пробежав пальцами по его волосам. Тот только приглушенно рассмеялся.

— Прости, Юри, — прошептал он. Маккачин деловито вышел из спальни и заметно оживился, увидев, что Юри, Юрий и Виктор вместе. Пес положил голову Виктору на бедро, когда никто так и не окликнул его.

Виктор погладил Маккачина по голове, слабо улыбнувшись. Юри побежал на кухню за новым компрессом со льдом.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросил Юрий, и металла в его голосе было больше, чем он ожидал.

— Не уверен. Может быть, просто перетренировался. Я тренируюсь гораздо больше, чем привык, так что… — Виктор замолчал, пожав печами и виновато улыбнувшись. Юрий с уверенностью мог сказать, что Виктор много что скрывал, но он смолчал. По крайней мере сейчас.

Юри вернулся обратно через минуту, держа в руках пакет со льдом, и тут же попытался приложить его к ноге Виктора. Мужчина мягко остановил его руку.

— Юри, давай вначале поедим, хорошо? После я сяду и отдохну, но вы с Юрио должны поесть.

— Н-но!..

— Юри, — продолжил Виктор тем самым «напевным» тоном, который всегда использовал, чтобы отвлечь Юри от чего-то, его беспокоящего. — Я обещаю сидеть, держать компресс и не двигаться весь вечер после того, как мы поедим. Идет?

Плечи Юри поникли, он вздохнул и, закусив губу, кивнул.

— Хорошо. Уверен, что сможешь встать?

Виктор кивнул, рукой передвинул ногу, убедившись в этом, а после взялся за протянутую ладонь Юри.

— Все не так плохо как утром. Я просто встал слишком резко, — сказал он, едва Юри помог ему подняться. Приняв вертикальное положение, он снова кивнул, улыбнулся и чмокнул Юри в щеку. — Видишь? Хорошо! — воскликнул он и потопал на кухню.

И только стоя около плиты, Виктор позволил страху затопить себя. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, он провел рукой по волосам, прислушиваясь к разговору Юри и Юрия. Что с ним происходит?

Маккачин крутился около него, и Виктор вздохнул, опустившись на колени и потрепав пса по голове, отчего тот стал еще пушистее.

—  _Всё будет хорошо_ , — сказал Виктора, не зная, к кому конкретно он обращался: к себе или к Маккачину. Он глубоко вздохнул, покачал головой и снова встал, достав из шкафа три миски.

— Ладно! — воскликнул Виктор. — Все готово, давайте поедим!

.

.

.

— Итак, почему ты здесь прячешься? — Виктор задал вопрос Юрию, когда тот довольно прислонился спиной к дивану, сидя на полу с Маккачином на коленях. Повисшую между ними тишину разбавлял только звук льющейся в раковину воды: Юри мыл посуду и не обращал внимания на их беседу. Юрий хмыкнул и искоса взглянул на Виктора, а затем перевел взгляд на его бедро, на котором все еще лежал компресс со льдом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, старпер? — огрызнулся он, снова отвернувшись и погладив Маккачина, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я имею в виду, что на самом деле ты пришел не к нам, — спокойно, без осуждения ответил Виктор. — Это из-за прыжков, не так ли?

— Хватит, не смей копаться у меня в голове!

— Это нормально, ты же знаешь, — сказал ему Виктор. Он был гораздо серьезнее, чем Юрий привык, и мальчик нахмурился. — Юри и я ни за что не осудим тебя за то, что ты неуверен в своем катании. Мы оба были на твоем месте, и ты не должен проходить все это в одиночку.

Юрий не ответил, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них подбородок. Маккачин свернулся калачиком около его ног, словно чувствуя неуверенность мальчика.

Так они и сидели в тишине, слушая, как Юри ставит посуду сушиться и прибирает на кухне, вопреки заверениям Виктора, что тот может сделать всё сам.

— Ты готовил, я убираю, все хорошо, Виктор. Иди садись, — настоял Юри.

Виктор чувствовал, как из тела уходит тупая боль. Лед, обернутый полотенцем, подтаяв, намочил руки, штаны и кожу под ними. Виктор едва закончил устраивать компресс поудобнее, когда Юрий глубоко вздохнул и начал:

— Прыжки — это то, в чем я хорош, — сказал он. — Кто я без них? Кто я, если даже не могу приземлиться?

— Юрио, ты прекрасный фигурист. Ты побил мой мировой рекорд в короткой программе в первый год во взрослой группе.

— С программой, которую поставил ты.

— Но я же ее не катал! Ты сделал программу своей и побил мой рекорд не только прыжками, верно? — сказал Виктор с небольшой гордой улыбкой, когда он посмотрел на Юрия, чье лицо было скрыто волосами. Они уже достаточно отрасли, отчего Виктор улыбнулся еще шире. — Едва ты закончишь расти, ты с легкостью стабилизируешь прыжки. Это всего лишь вопрос привыкания к новому центру тяжести. Ты не забыл, как приземляться в общем, ты просто еще не привык.

Юрий набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут из кухни донесся голос Юри.

— Юрио, ты уверен, что наелся? Ты растешь, и если ты голоден, у нас еще остался суп.

— Я сказал, я в порядке, миска свиных котлет! — заорал Юрий в ответ, снова вернувшись в свою зону комфорта. Юри рассмеялся из кухни и, поставив остатки рассольника в холодильник, обошел барную стойку и взглянул на сидевших на диване Юрия и Виктора.

— Я оставил, если ты передумаешь, — сказал он в ответ и дружелюбно улыбнулся. Юрий нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, игнорируя стоявшего около дивана Юри.

Виктор взглянул на Юри, погладившего его по спине.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — ответил мужчина, пробежав пальцами по линии челюсти жениха, отчего тот покраснел и кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Юрия. — Ты слишком много беспокоишься.

Юри усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь меня достаточно, чтобы понять: иногда я не могу остановиться.

Виктор хмыкнул и притянул Юри к себе для быстрого поцелуя. Юрий застонал, вытащил из кармана телефон и раздраженно забегал пальцами по экрану. Юри все еще опирался на спинку дивана, его лицо было слишком близко к лицу Виктора. Виктор предположил, что Юрий пишет Отабеку, с которым он близко подружился за несколько месяцев.

**20:35 Новое сообщение. Кому: Отабек**   
_< Я говорил тебе это отвратительная идея они даже не размыкают рук>_

— Мы ни разу не коснулись друг друга за ужином, думаю, ты должен засчитать это, — сказал Виктор, немного наклонившись, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Юрий оглянулся через плечо, но тут его телефон завибрировал.

**20:37 Новое сообщение. От кого: Отабек**   
_< Ты сказал им о чем хочешь поговорить? >_

— Что происходит? Кому ты пишешь, Юрио? — спросил Юри. С такого расстояния он не видел сообщений, поэтому только перевел взгляд с Юрия на Виктора.

— Он разговаривает с Отабеком, — просветил его Виктор. — О том, что мы не прекращаем касаться друг друга.

Ответом послужил сдавленный стон Юри, он закрыл лицо руками. Виктор потянул его ниже, так, чтобы тот смог спрятать пылающее лицо у него на груди. С точки зрения Юри поза была жутко неудобной, но он ничего не сказал; Виктор провел ладонью по его волосам, успокаивая. Юрий хмыкнул и сделал селфи: его раздраженное лицо и обнимающиеся Виктор и Юри на фоне.

**20:39 Новое сообщение. Кому: Отабек**   
_< я сказал им не заниматься ничем странным пока я здесь>_

**20:41 Новое сообщение. Кому: Отабек  
** _< просто посмотри! и так всегда >: (≫  
_ **[фото]**

**20:41 Новое сообщение. От кого: Отабек**   
_< Может, если ты скажешь им, зачем пришел, они прекратят.>  
_   
**20:42 новое сообщение. От кого: Отабек**   
_< О. Мило. Они так влюблены>_

**20:43 Новое сообщение. Кому: Отабек**   
_< ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ БЫТЬ НА МОЕЙ СТОРОНЕ!!! >_

Продолжая наблюдать за перепиской, Виктор легко рассмеялся.

— Видишь? Даже твой друг думает, что это нормально.

— Заткнись, Виктор! Отабек просто не знает, о чем говорит!

Виктор снова засмеялся и позволил Юри отстраниться. Тот тоже хмыкнул и улыбнулся Виктору, его лицо все еще пылало, и он старался смотреть в сторону.

— Скажи, Юрио, почему бы тебе не остаться на ночь? Уже слишком поздно, а Яков и Лилия живут слишком далеко, разве нет? Ты можешь поехать завтра на тренировку вместе с нами, — предложил Виктор, когда Юри обошел диван и сел рядом с ним, переплел его ноги с ногами Виктора и широко зевнул, откинувшись на спинку.

Юрия посмотрел на них с сомнением. Несмотря на его дерзкое поведение, Виктор видел, как напряжены его плечи, как он раз за разом весь вечер сбрасывает звонки — скорее всего, от Якова. Юрий нахмурился, на мгновение взглянул в сторону, а после кивнул, встретившись с Виктором глазами.

— Конечно.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Виктор. — Почему бы тебе не позвонить им и не сказать, что с тобой все в порядке?

Юрий снова напрягся, но Виктор просто улыбнулся и кивнул ему. Плисецкий надулся, но поднялся и, к великому огорчению Маккачина, вышел в коридор рядом со спальней, приложив телефон к уху. Его ладонь тряслась, и Виктор почувствовал, что у него сжалось сердце.

— Яков, да, это я, — донесся голос Юрия. Юри перевел взгляд с коридора на Виктора и приподнял брови. Виктор только улыбнулся краем губ и покачал головой. Юри не следовало беспокоиться о нем и Юре, когда у него самого соревнования на носу, и ему вполне хватит собственных тревог. — Нет, я в порядке, — сказал Юрий, привлекая внимание Виктора. — Я… вместе с Виктором и… — он снова прервался, слушая дребезжащий голос, доносившийся из трубки. Виктор ясно слышал голос Якова, но не мог разобрать слов. Судя по всему, Яков беспокоился. — Да, в их квартире. Нет, они сказали, я могу остаться.

Юри, слегка задремав, рассеянно гладил Виктора по бедру; он повернул голову к коридору, как и Виктор, прислушиваясь к разговору Юрио. Виктор не смог сдержать улыбки, когда очки Юри соскользнули вниз и он резко клюнул носом, задремав на секунду. Его волосы были в беспорядке, хотя их редко когда можно было увидеть аккуратно уложенными.

— Юри, почему ты не ложишься спать, _любовь моя_?

Юри встряхнулся, отчего его челка упала на глаза, и посмотрел на Виктора.

— Если я сейчас пойду спать, ты опять что-то вытворишь и нагрузишь ногу еще сильнее. Так что я подожду тебя, всё нормально.

— Я приду, как только увижу, что Юрио нормально устроился, это не займет много времени. А ты выглядишь измученным.

Юри покачал головой, потянулся и устроил голову у Виктора на коленях.

— Все хорошо, Виктор. Я хочу, чтобы ты выздоровел так быстро, как это только возможно. Знаю, тебе не терпится вернуться на лед.

Виктор оставил свой ответ при себе, потому что Юрий вернулся в гостиную; он все еще хмурился, но плечи заметно расслабились.

— О, у нас есть всего одна комната, — сказал Юри, как будто только что это понял. — Эм, один из нас может лечь на футон, который прислала моя мама? — спросил он у Виктора, который в задумчивости прижал палец к губам.

— Я могу поспать на диване, а Юрио займет кровать?

— Нет! — огрызнулся Юрий, посмотрев на Виктора так, будто эта фраза чем-то его оскорбила. — Нет, вы двое будете спать в вашей кровати, а я посплю на диване. Виктор слишком старый для того, чтобы спать на диване. — Его глаза бегали между лицом Виктора и компрессом со льдом у него на бедре. Виктор попытался не улыбаться еще шире.

— Когда я приехал в Хасецу, первое время я спал на футоне, — заметил он, тем самым только подлив масла в огонь. Юрий не впечатлился.

— Это было почти год назад, просто поспи на своей тупой кровати, — ответил мальчик. — Идите уже, вы оба выглядите так, будто вот-вот отбросите коньки или что-то типа того.

Виктор сдержал довольный смешок, убрал с ноги компресс со льдом и поднялся на ноги. Подняв руки, он покрутился перед Юри.

— Видишь? Почти как новенький! Тебе не о чем волноваться! — сказал он в ответ на протянутую руку Юри и взволнованное выражение его лица, прошел на кухню, засунул лед в морозилку, чтобы использовать его еще; Юри встал с дивана и подошел к шкафу. Он достал оттуда слишком много одеял и пухлых подушек, с улыбкой вручив их Юрию.

— Если на диване станет слишком неудобно, футон лежит на шкафе. Если замерзнешь, в шкафу есть еще одеяла; если понадобится что-то еще, просто позови меня или Виктора, ладно?

— Я не маленький ребенок, я буду в порядке.

— Я знаю, просто на всякий случай, хорошо?

— Отлично, — ответил Юрий, усмехнувшись. Юри улыбнулся, пожелал ему хорошего отдыха и пошел в ванную. Виктор сжал плечо Юрия и последовал за ним. Мальчик легко кивнул и принялся стелить постель.

Виктор обхватил Юри за талию, когда тот заканчивал чистить зубы. Юри улыбнулся, поцеловал его в щеку и сжал в объятья на несколько сладких моментов. Когда он отстранился, Виктор жалобно заскулил.

Юри закатил глаза и вышел из ванной. Виктор слышал, как он зашел, а после вышел из спальни, что-то пробормотал Юрию насчет пижамы и запасной зубной щетки, лежащей в ванной. Когда Виктор выскользнул из ванной, он обнаружил Юрия, стоящего в коридоре и прижимающего к груди пижаму, которую Юри никогда не надевал.

— Спи спокойно, Юрио, — пожелал он. —  _Всё будет хорошо._

—  _Заткнись_ , — неохотно огрызнулся тот и проскользнул мимо Виктора в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Едва Виктор закрыл дверь в спальню, его взгляд упал на Юри, натягивающего свободную рубашку. Парень повернул голову на тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери и на мгновение задержал взгляд на Викторе.

— Ты сможешь переодеться?

— Почему нет? Или ты так сильно хочешь раздеть меня, Юри?

— Н-нет! Л-ладно… но я не то имел в виду!

Виктор шагнул ближе, притянул Юри за талию поближе и, не дав времени на отступление, впился в его губы мягким поцелуем.

— Я знаю. Я буду в порядке, я не чувствую боли сейчас.

Юри уставился на него, явно не веря ему, но счел за лучшее не возражать и просто кивнул.

— Надень что-то приличное, Юрио в другой комнате, — вместо этого сказал Юри, мягко толкнув Виктора в грудь.

Виктор рассмеялся и кивнул, неохотно отпуская талию Юри. Он развернулся и открыл комод, вытаскивая футболку и спортивные штаны для сна. Он чувствовал на спине внимательный взгляд Юри, пока переодевался и складывал грязную одежду в корзину для стирки. Хотелось бы, чтобы Юри следил за ним немного по другой, более приятной причине, но ничего, это приложится. 

.

.

.

Виктор проснулся глубокой ночью, его голова лежала у Юри на груди. Он шевельнул ногой под одеялом и не почувствовал никакой боли. Он постарался постарался прислушаться к тому, что его разбудило, и из гостиной до него донесся тихий голос. Виктор замер, прислушиваясь. Почему Юрий до сих пор не спал?

— Я не хочу всех разочаровать, — сказал Юрий. У Виктора все сжалось в груди. — Нет, я знаю это, но, Отабек… — он запнулся, на несколько долгих моментов повисла тишина. — Но что, если я снова не смогу приземлиться после прыжков?

Виктору захотелось тут же выпрыгнуть из постели, чтобы поддержать его, но он знал: это только навредит. Юрий не был открыт к поддержке. Поэтому ему оставалось только слушать, бессознательно сжимая рубашку крепко спящего Юри.

— Ну да, но они всегда такие! — воскликнул Юрий. Он говорил о Якове и Лилии? — Не важно, что они всегда так поддерживают меня, это даже стыдно. Они всегда хвалят меня, и это не помогает, когда я делаю что-то плохо. — Ох, он имел в виду Виктора и Юри.

Виктор вернулся к разглядыванию потолка, пытаясь понять, в чем была проблема Юрия. Очевидно, он рос, и это нарушило тот трепетный баланс, который он нашел для прыжков и вращений. Но он волновался очень сильно. Юрий переживал, что это разрушит его карьеру фигуриста тогда, когда она и не успела толком начаться.

— Нет, я не говорил, что не хочу от них… похвал, — пробормотал Юрий таким тоном, будто из него клещами вытягивали слова. — Ну, я… — он снова запнулся, и его голос прозвучал потерянно и немного смущенно.

Виктор выдохнул тихий смешок и позволил себе снова закрыть глаза, продолжая прислушиваться к тихому, ритмичному дыханию Юри.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы у них была причина гордиться мной.

Виктор ощутил, что проваливается в сонную темноту, но он знал: Отабек как никто другой поможет Юрию унять все его страхи. Виктор знал, что тот сделает всё возможное.

.

.

.

У Виктора сложилось ощущение, что едва он закрыл глаза, как его уже кто-то тряс за плечо, отчего он рывком вернулся в сознание. Он огляделся и увидел Юри, готового, казалось, прямо сейчас подняться с кровати.

— Виктор, — торопливо прошептал он, и Виктор застонал и закрыл лицо руками, бросив беглый взгляд на часы. Ночью он переместился на свою половину кровати, и что, это и было проблемой?

— Юри, _моё золотце_ , сейчас четыре часа, — сказал он так нежно, как только смог, сонный и насильно разбуженный.

— Ты спишь на бедре, и это может плохо на нем отразиться!..

Вздохнув, Виктор завозился и перевернулся на другой бок, потянув Юри за собой и заставив лечь к нему лицом.

— Я буду в порядке. У тебя на носу соревнования, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он, и Юри, как по инструкции, сделал глубокий вдох и немного расслабился. — Вот, смотри? — спросил он, положив ладонь Юри на свое бедро и улыбнувшись, когда тот мягко сжал его.

— Прости, — прошептал Юри, едва полностью расслабился и переплел свои ноги с ногами Виктора.

— Все нормально. Я рад, что ты так заботишься о моем здоровье. Но может быть, не так рано утром, хорошо?

Юри серьезно кивнул. Виктор поцеловал его в нос.

.

.

.

— Виктор, я выгляжу отвратительно здесь, — пожаловался Юри, когда они, ожидая свой рейс, сидели в фойе аэропорта. Виктор наклонился и посмотрел на экран телефона, увидев скриншот поста из собственного Инстаграма, который он сделал этим утром.

**09:33 Новое сообщение. От кого: Пхичит-кун**   
_< Ты вообще знал, что он запостил это? >_

**[фото]**

_♥ +guanghongji+, christophe-gc и еще 9,120_

_v-nikiforov Сегодня вместе с Юри вылетаем в Париж! Не могу дождаться! #tropheedefrance #гранпри_

_Показать все 200 комментариев_

_3 часа назад_

— Да нет же, ты нормально выглядишь.

— Ты мне льстишь, — проговорил Юри и, хмурясь, продолжил смотреть на фотографию себя, только что выбравшегося из постели, полусонного, стоящего с чашкой кофе в руках. Виктор вздохнул, достав собственный телефон и открыв Инстаграм. Открыл комментарии и аккуратно вложил телефон Юри в руки. Тот пролистал их, его щеки и шею залила краска. — Они знают, что мы обручены, да?

Виктор просто рассмеялся, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Юри. Юрий, сидящий рядом с ними, издал стон.

— Вы двое даже на час не можете расстаться, — сказал он. Виктор обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Но, Юрио! Разве ты можешь осуждать меня?

— Да. Что я и делаю.

Виктор проигнорировал его и предпочел снова прильнуть к Юри, наблюдая за тем, как он листает новости. Его нога чувствовалась странно, но, зная, как остро Юри реагирует, Виктор прилагал всевозможные усилия, чтобы как можно тщательнее это скрыть. Юри не нужен был лишний стресс.

Виктор заметил, что Юрий наблюдает за ним краем глаза, отмечая тот факт, что Виктор аккуратно переставляет ногу, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Он проигнорировал взгляд Юрия и принялся за чтение поста о выступлении Пхичита на Кубке Ростелекома. Всё будет хорошо.

.

.

.

После разминки Юри подкатился к бортику и быстро глотнул воды из бутылки, стоящей около Виктора.

— Юри, — позвал Виктор. Юри поднял на него взгляд и слабо улыбнулся, поставив бутылку обратно и позволив Виктору взять себя за руку и прижаться поцелуем к костяшкам — там, где сияло на пальце золотое кольцо. — Заставь их полюбить себя так же сильно, как я люблю тебя.

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Юри, сильнее сжав ладонь Виктора и заставив того мягко рассмеяться.

— Ты потрясающий, _мое золотце_. Я не отведу от тебя взгляда.

— Хорошо, — ровно повторил Юри. Он обнял Виктора через бортик и вздохнул у него на плече.

— Пожалуйста, встречайте нашего первого фигуриста. На льду Юри Кацуки из Японии, — объявил комментатор, пока Юри делал несколько кругов вокруг катка, прижимая прохладное кольцо к слишком разгоряченной коже щеки.

— Для Кацуки это первые квалификационные в сезоне. В прошлом году он взял серебро, а в этом поборется за золото. Виктор Никифоров сегодня здесь вместе с ним, в октябре он выиграл золото на Скейт Канада. Кацуки и Никифоров будут соревноваться друг против другу на НХК через пару недель.

Юри принял начальную позицию в центре катка и сделал глубокий вдох. Виктор чувствовал, что сердце замерло у него в груди, он скрестил руки.

— Его тема сезона — «Страх и доверие». Кацуки сказал, что его короткая программа показывает ту тревожность, с которой он боролся всю свою жизнь, как он работает над тем, чтобы понять проблему и превозмочь ее с помощью семьи и друзей. Программа была поставлена Виктором Никифоровым.

Юри ощутил, что его сердце замерло в груди, едва началась музыка и он развернулся и медленно заскользил по льду.

— Он запланировал почти все прыжки во второй половине программы. Первый и единственный прыжок в первой половине — четверной.

 

_— Юри, ты растерян, — сказал Виктор в тот день, когда Яков наконец позволил ему выйти на лед в качестве тренера._

_— Нет, всё хорошо, — настаивал Юри, глядя в сторону и теребя край перчаток. Виктор хмыкнул, надулся и скрестил руки на груди._

_— Ты всегда проваливаешь прыжки, если не можешь сосредоточиться. И твоя последняя дорожка шагов была такая безжизненная, такое ощущение, что тебя здесь и не было!_

_— Прости, — сказал Юри, отчего Виктор еще больше расстроился._

_— Не извиняйся, просто скажи мне, что не так, Юри. Ты не в себе с самого утра. Ты снова не мог заснуть?_

_Юри покачал головой, продолжая мучать свои перчатки._

_— Нет, я спал, это не то. Я просто… — запнувшись, он оглядел Виктор с ног до головы, а после снова отвернулся. Виктор вздохнул и потер виски._

_— Это из-за моей ноги._

_— Я-я…_

_— Нет, Юри, подойди._

_Юри медленно подкатился к Виктору, в ушах стучала кровь, носками коньков он мягко впечатался в бортик. Виктор потянулся к нему и положил ладони Юри на щеки, подтянул к себе, отчего они столкнулись лбами._

_— Посмотри на меня, сейчас. Я прямо перед тобой. Я здесь, я в порядке. Ладно? — сказал Виктор._

_Юри отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. Виктор провел пальцами по его скулам. Юри, виновато вздрогнув, посмотрел ему в глаза._

_— Мне нравится, что ты так сильно заботишься обо мне, определенно, но это не должно влиять на твое катание._

_— Я н-не хотел этого, но иногда…_

_— Я знаю, _солнышко_ , это не твоя вина, — успокоил его Виктор, улыбаясь и тем самым заставляя сердце Юри лихорадочно забиться. — Но ты можешь попробовать кое-что ради меня?_

_Юри кивнул._

_— Замечательно. Попробуй направить эти чувства в свое катание, ведь твоя программа как раз об этом, ладно? Поэтому постарайся использовать как можно больше на льду. Я знаю, это сложно и вряд ли поможет, но можешь просто попробовать?_

_Юри снова кивнул и прижался к Виктору, чтобы урвать хоть крупицу тепла, прежде чем отстраниться и вернуться на лед._

 

— Прекрасный четверной тулуп в начале программы.

Тело Юри вращалось и крутилось в такт музыке, он был сосредоточен на программе. Изливал свои чувства, как и сказал ему Виктор. Пальцы дрожали от напряжения, ободок кольца отдавал тяжестью, сердце выпрыгивало из груди.

— А сейчас — дорожка шагов.

 

_— Миска свиных котлет, подожди! — заорал Юрий, когда Юри выходил из отеля на следующий день после перелета, готовясь к короткой пробежке — нужно было освежить голову._

_— О, Юрио, — поприветствовал он мальчика и вытащил из ушей наушники. Повернулся на каблуках лицом к Юрию. — Что случилось?_

_— Я хотел… кое о чем поговорить, — буркнул тот, сунув руки в карманы спортивных штанов._

_— Эм, да! Конечно! О… чем?_

_— Не здесь. Пойдем поедим._

_Юри планировал позже, вернувшись с пробежки, поесть вместе с Виктором, но, едва взглянул Юрию в лицо, без разговоров последовал за ним._

_Неподалеку нашелся небольшой, не слишком заполненный людьми магазин, и они, прихватив теплые напитки и кое-что из еды, расположились напротив. Юрий постоянно ерзал и выглядел так, будто мысли о разговоре с Юри медленно его убивали. Юри улыбнулся, отхлебнув кофе и удовлетворенно хмыкнув._

_— Очевидно, — начал Юрий. Юри поднял на него взгляд, с теплой улыбкой переключая внимание. — Я не… способен стабильно прыгать, как раньше._

_— Ну, ты просто стал намного выше, так что, понятное дело, у тебя сместился центр тяжести._

_— Так всегда говорит Яков, но… — Ладонь Юрия, свободная от кружки, сжалась в кулак, и Юри нахмурился, отставил напиток и навалился на стол, показывая, что он внимательно слушает. — Когда это прекратится? — выдавил Юрио._

_— Когда… взросление?_

_— Нет! Когда я смогу прыгать?_

_— Ну, для каждого фигуриста всё по-разному, Юрио._

_— А ты? Когда это прекратилось у тебя? Как долго продолжалось? — спросил он так серьезно, что Юри чуть было не свалился со скамейки._

_— Я… ну, я никогда уверенно не приземлял прыжки на соревнованиях, — промямлил он._

_— Но на тренировках._

_— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня, из всех людей? Разве бы Виктор не ответил тебе лучше? Или Георгий? Мила?_

_— Ты победил в Финале, — ответил Юрий, заставив Юри удивленно взглянуть на него и вскинуть подбородок. — Я выиграл золото лишь только из-за короткой программы. Разница в баллах была всего лишь двенадцать сотых. Ты победил. Твоя произвольная была… — Он запнулся, приняв раздраженный и вместе с тем смущенный вид. Это выглядело так мило. — В любом случае ты… заслужил мое уважение. Но это не значит, что я не побью тебя в следующий раз, понял?_

_Юри рассмеялся, легко кивнув и снова отпив немного кофе._

_— Лично мне понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы снова уверенно приземляться на тренировках. Хотя я не прошел в Финал._

_Юрий удрученно откинулся на спинку стула._

_— Ты должен надрать Виктору зад в этом сезоне, вместо меня._

 

— Мощная дорожка шагов. А сейчас у него запланирован каскад тройной флип-тройной тулуп.

Катаясь, Юри чувствовал на себе взгляд Виктора. В груди потеплело, и он приготовился к каскаду.

— Тройной флип, тройной тулуп. Превосходно.

Он едва мог сосредоточиться на катке и льду, его тело двигалось на голых инстинктов, а музыка, казалось, была встроена в систему.

— Четверной сальхов, риттбергер, тройной тулуп. Он перекрутил тулуп, но не упал. У него есть…

Все вокруг него исчезло, когда он двигался, холодный воздух был забыт. Следующий раз, когда Юри очнулся, он стоял в финальной позе с поднятой рукой. Толпа приветствовала его, и Юри улыбнулся, оглянувшись через плечо на лицо Виктора.

Улыбка, которую он встретил, заставила его сердце неистово забиться, и Юри устремился к выходу с катка, раскинув руки.

Виктор встретил его, крепко обняв, едва он сошел со льда.

— Это было неописуемо. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, сделав шаг назад и подав Юри чехлы на коньки и олимпийку. Юри только кивнул в ответ, позволив Виктору увлечь его в Уголок Слез и Поцелуев.

— Честно говоря, я… мало что помню.

Виктор вскинул подбородок. Юри пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Я просто… перестал думать.

— Результат Юри Кацуки, пожалуйста, — раздался голос поверх всех разговоров. Виктор поднял взгляд и уставился на табло. Ухмыльнулся, прижавшись ближе и приобняв Юри за плечи. — Результат Юри Кацуки по итогам короткой программы составляет 100.88 баллов, в итоге он на первом месте.

— Превосходный результат для Юри Кацуки. Все, кто видел его прогресс в предыдущем сезоне, знают, что он станет еще лучше, — сказал комментатор. Виктор, не удержавшись, втянул Юри в сильное объятье, чувствуя, как тот трясется от смеха.

— Это даже не личный рекорд, — напомнил ему Юри. Виктор проигнорировал его, потершись о него щекой, отчего тот засмеялся снова.

— Эй, вы двое, свалите уже из Уголка, — сказал Юрий, наклонившись и рыкнув на них, сзади стояли Яков и Лилия.

— О, Юрио! Davai! — воскликнул Виктор, повернувшись лицом к Юрию и ярко улыбнувшись. Юрий оскалился, отклонился назад и скрестил руки на груди. Виктор встал на ноги, Юри — за ним. Юри оглядел мальчика и нахмурился от того, сколько напряжения было у него в плечах, как побелели его костяшки и как сильно он сжимал кулаки.

Мысленно приготовившись быть оттолкнутым, он сделал шаг вперед и сгреб Юрия в крепкие объятья.

— Davai, Юрио. Просто выложишь на все сто, — сказал он. Юрий напрягся даже больше, чем раньше, дернул плечами и заорал:

— Отвали от меня!

Юри стиснул его еще раз, прежде чем отступить и встать чуть позади Виктора. Юрий надулся, но его плечи ощутимо расслабились, и Юри улыбнулся. Виктор увлек его к нетерпеливым журналистам, которым было все равно, что они хотели бы поддержать своего друга. Который отрицал то, что ждал от них поддержки.

.

.

.

— Пхичит-кун! — позвал его Юри, поймав друга около Уголка слез и Поцелуев после того, как объявили результат Пхичита.

— О, Юри! Вот ты где! Твое выступление было восхитительно! — сказал Пхичит, крепко обняв Юри и достав из ниоткуда телефон. Он прильнул к нему так, чтобы их лица были достаточно близко для селфи.

— А, я собирался сказать то же самое. Когда ты успел выучить четверной сальхов? — улыбаясь, спросил Юри. Пхичит сделал еще несколько фотографий. Как только удовлетворенный парень отстранился, он начал копаться в телефоне и одновременно разговаривать.

— В начале сезона. Я должен повышать ставки, если собираюсь побить тебя и твой мировой рекорд, не так ли? — ответил он, заразительно рассмеявшись и толкнув Юри локтем под ребра. Юри тоже не удержался от смешка, улыбнувшись посту в Инстаграме, который наскоро настрочил Пхичит.

_[фото]_

_♥ +guanghongji+ и еще 12_

_phichit+chu Наконец-то нашел его! :) #юрикацуки #пхичит #Париж_

_Показать все 3 комментария_

_2 минуты назад_

Юри остался вместе с Пхичитом отвечать на стандартные вопросы от интервьюеров, вежливо улыбаясь. Он чувствовал тяжесть в животе после финального оглашения результатов короткой программы, которые были показаны на табло.

Сынгыль стал первым, набрав чуть больше баллов, чем он. Юри стал вторым, к нему близко подобрался Пхичит, установив личный рекорд — 98.45 балла. Юрий был четвертым, он провалил почти все свои прыжки, но дорожки шагов были просто изумительны. Два молодых фигуриста, которых Юри не знал, заняли пятое и шестое места.

— Юри, вот ты где! — прервал его мысли подошедший к ним Виктор, тут же положивший руку ему на плечо. — Привет, Пхичит! — поздоровался он, Пхичит улыбнулся и помахал ему. Юри чувствовал, что сердце болезненно билось о ребра, он дышал чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Пхичит, похоже, заметил это. Он тут же положил руку на другое его плечо и мягко сжал.

— Эй, Юри? Давай вернемся в отель, чтобы переодеться, и сходим вместе поужинать, — предложил он, пытаясь привлечь внимание Юри. Тот моргнул, взглянув на яркую улыбку на лице друга. Она была такой знакомой, что Юри тут же дважды кивнул. — Отлично! Встречаемся в отельном лобби через два часа! — сказал Пхичит и понесся разыскивать Селестино.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь пойти, Юри? Ты выглядишь слишком бледным, — сказал Виктор, мягко поглаживая его по предплечью. Юри просто кивнул, мысленно возвращаясь к настоящему, и усмехнулся.

— Да. Я слишком долго не разговаривал с Пхичитом вживую, а не сообщениями. Все будет в порядке. — Было ясно, что Виктор настроен скептически, но мужчина только улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Ладно, возвращаемся в номер. Нужно пригласить Юрио.

Виктор потянул его за собой, отвечая на заданные вопросы, потому что Юри все еще был погружен в свои мысли. В животе противно тянуло. Это был его единственный шанс набрать больше баллов, так? Виктор победит его на НХК, без вопросов. Поэтому это был его единственный шанс убедиться, что он точно попадет в Финал. А он не смог. Он даже не смог откатать как в прошлом сезоне, прокаты и рядом не стояли.

Всё будет хорошо, подумал он, прилагая все усилия, чтобы поверить. _Всё будет хорошо._


	3. Эпизод третий. Страсти накаляются!! Trophеe de France! Произвольная программа!

— Юри, — в третий раз повторил Виктор, в конце концов протянув руку и пробежав пальцами по спине жениха, который, все еще полуодетый, сидел на отдельной кровати. Юри подпрыгнул, повернулся, посмотрел через плечо на предельно сосредоточенного Виктора.

— П-прости! Я просто… задумался.

Виктор улыбнулся, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Юри и прижимаясь к его плечу. От исходящего от его тела тепла он буквально таял. Позволив Юри сделать несколько успокаивающих вдохов, он стал ждать, когда тот продолжит. Виктор снял перчатки, взял их в одну руку и провел большим пальцем по шелковой ткани — просто, чтобы занять руки.

— Ты… — снова начал Юри, сам себя прервав и сделав еще один дрожащий вдох. — Ты не… поддавайся мне на НХК, хорошо? Просто потому, что мы… — он запнулся, покачал головой и поджал губы. — Ты просто выложись на все сто, ладно?

У Виктора сердце забилось быстрее, когда Юри решительно посмотрел на него расширенными глазами.

— Конечно, — ответил он и серьезно кивнул. — Я слишком уважаю тебя как фигуриста и своего ученика, чтобы играть в поддавки.

Юри кивнул, хотя выглядел все еще неуверенно. Он нашарил торчащую из штанины ниточку и покрутил ее.

— Прости. Это глупо, конечно, ты приложишь все силы, я знаю. Просто, я…

— Юри, почему ты извиняешься? Всё в порядке, _солнышко_.

Юри встал, размял плечи и принялся расхаживать по номеру, пытаясь замаскировать свое беспокойство под сборы.

— Я просто… Это… Разве мог я просто представить, что _Виктор Никифоров_ , ну ты понимаешь, откажется от соревнований? Из-за меня? Это было бы… безумием.

— Не нужно так говорить, — возразил Виктор, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он попытался откашляться, чтобы избавиться от вставшего в горле комка, но не смог. Он сжал кулак.

— Говорить как? — спросил Юри, продолжающий в растерянности расстегивать и застегивать рубашку.

— Мое имя. Ты произнес его так, будто я все еще твой кумир или, на худой конец, твой тренер. Вместо того, чтобы произнести мое имя так, будто я тот, кто любит тебя больше всех.

— Я… правда? — Юри замер, все еще держась за пуговицу в середине рубашки. Виктор вздохнул, встал с кровати и подошел поближе к Юри. Мягко погладил по лицу.

— Правда, — подтвердил он. — Честно, Юри. Я снова закончу карьеру, если это сделает тебя счастливым. Я вернулся лишь только потому, что ты хотел этого от меня.

Юри просто смотрел на него; его ладони подрагивали, он все еще держал их на весу. Виктор взял его ладони в свои, большим пальцем пробежал по ободку кольца и улыбнулся. Он наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Юри и коснувшись носом его лица, а после оставил на его губах мягкий, целомудренный поцелуй.

— Даже не думай, что Виктор Никифоров не пропустит ради тебя соревнования, если ты захочешь. Я слышал, он на тебя запал.

Несколько секунд Юри только смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазам, а потом тихо рассмеялся. Его глаза тут же засияли, руки перестали трястись; он отстранился от Виктора и, протянув руку, зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Юри потянул его вниз для еще одного поцелуя, на который ему радостно ответили.

— Лучше бы тебе этого не делать. Я хочу победить тебя честно и открыто, — сказал Юри. — Однажды, — добавил он, на секунду отведя взгляд. Его глаза остановились, но после он тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. Немного вымученно, но Виктор решил никак это не комментировать.

— Пойдем, Пхичит скоро начнет волноваться, а мы еще даже не пригласили Юрио присоединиться.

— Ты правда думаешь, что нужно его тревожить, Виктор?

— Конечно! Что хорошего, киснуть в своем номере? — спросил Виктор, натягивая пиджак поверх теплого свитера и оглядывая себя в зеркало. Юри пожал плечами.

— Я просто не знаю, хочет ли он нас видеть.

Виктор, мягко улыбнувшись, повернулся к Юри и сделал шаг вперед, наконец-то застегнув его рубашку до конца. Как только он закончил, он позволил ладоням съехать ниже, на бедра Юри, и притянул жениха ближе. Юри подпрыгнул, но после расслабился в руках Виктора, хмыкнув и склонив голову на бок.

— Попытка не пытка, — сказал Виктор с невинной улыбкой, хотя он мог поклясться, что Юри с легкостью раскусил его. Обреченно вздохнув, Юри кивнул.

— Конечно, пойдем.

.

.

.

Как только Виктор постучал в дверь, что-то тяжелое печаталось в нее, а ответом послужило лаконичное:

— Валите отсюда! — заорал Юрий.

— Виктор, сейчас он никуда не хочет идти, — сказал Юри, нахмурившись и в упор разглядывая дверь.

— Юрио! — все равно позвал Виктор. — Мы собираемся поужинать вместе! И хотим, чтобы ты пошел с нами!

— Оставь меня в покое, старпер! — заорал Юрий в ответ.

— Если ты будешь один киснуть в комнате, тебе станет только хуже, — уверил его Виктор, понизив тон до такой степени, чтобы он все же был слышен за дверью, но не так громко.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости.

— И за что я должен тебя жалеть? — спросил Виктор. Юри кинул на него усталый взгляд, но мужчина его проигнорировал. Это всё было частью плана. — Взросление — это не плохо, так почему же я должен относиться к тебе по-другому?

Повисла тишина, и Юри вздохнул, взглянув на Виктора и кивнув головой в сторону лифта.

— Придется пойти одним, — сказал он, когда дверь отворилась. Юрий выглянул к ним.

— Если вы двое начнете вести себя слишком сладенько, я уйду, — сказал он. Виктор кивнул, и его губы тронула яркая, победная улыбка. Юри тоже кивнул и постарался спрятать разлившуюся по щекам краску, отвернувшись и посмотрев в сторону. Юрий немного приоткрыл дверь, шагнул в коридор и снова перевел взгляд между ними двумя.

— И на всякий случай, «слишком сладенько» — это насколько, просто, чтобы мы знали? — задал вопрос Виктор. Юрий закатил глаза.

— Вы оплатите мне ужин, — сказал он вместо ответа. Виктор снова кивнул, ослепительно улыбнувшись и похлопав Юрия по спине, когда тот полностью вышел в коридор и захлопнул за собой дверь. Юрий прищелкнул языком.

Все вместе они зашли в лифт, и, как только двери закрылись, Юрий снова заговорил.

— Как твоя нога, старикашка? — спросил он. Виктор ухмыльнулся, а Юри снова напрягся при упоминании травмы.

— Уже хорошо, спасибо за заботу, Юрио, — улыбнулся он. Юрий закатил глаза и, едва Виктор наклонился к нему, оперативно ушел от потенциального объятья. Виктор споткнулся и мягко рассмеялся, врезавшись в противоположную стену лифта.

— Виктор! — воскликнул Юри, запоздало вскинув руки, чтобы поймать его. Виктор улыбнулся.

— Я правда в порядке, Юри.

Он сжал все еще слабые пальцы в кулаки, выровнялся и медленно кивнул. Лифт остановился, и они вышли в лобби; для того, чтобы найти Пхичита, понадобилось совсем мало времени — парень, солнечно улыбаясь, махал им.

— Юри! — окликнул он парня, положив руку тому на плечо и притянув к себе. — Привет, Виктор! Привет, Юрий! — Виктор кивнул, а Юрий просто оскалился, засунув руки в карманы. Пхичит рассмеялся и потянул Юри к выходу. — Следуйте за мной!

Ресторан оказался больше и уютнее, чем Юри ожидал. Он чувствовал руку Виктора на его спине, когда они направились к столу, но его разум как будто жил своей жизнью. Все, о чем Юри мог думать, были соревнования. Как он должен пройти в Финал.

Виктор кинул на него быстрый взгляд после того, как все заказали напитки. Мужчина явно видел, что руки Юри тряслись, но смолчал и просто переплел их пальцы.

Сердце Юри екнуло в груди, но в эту секунду прикосновение показалось ему удушающим. Он мягко высвободил свою руку, стараясь не смотреть на грустное и смущенное выражение лица, которое состроил Виктор. Нахмурившись, Юрий посмотрел на них, одновременно пытаясь не потерять нить беседы, которая была у него с Пхичитом.

Как только еда была заказана, Юри вежливо извинился, увильнув от руки, которую Виктор протянул, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Едва дойдя до ресторанной уборной, он тяжело оперся о раковину. Поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение, и почти отшатнулся от зеркала, настолько мертвым у него было выражение глаз.

Он наклонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо прохладной водой, вместо мыслей о соревнованиях пытаясь сфокусироваться на ощущении воды, охлаждающей разгоряченную кожу. Вместо результатов. Вместо отбора в Финал. Юри размял плечи, пытаясь снять ужасное напряжение под кожей, но ощутил, что оно только усилилось.

Он пообещал Виктору, что не только выиграет золото на следующим Финале Гран При, катаясь рядом с ним, но и возьмет золото на пяти чемпионатах подряд. Кого он пытался надуть? Он никогда этого не сделает. Как вообще он мог подумать, что сможет победить Виктора? Виктор — невероятный, талантливый, и он все еще в своей лучшей форме; как он вообще может с этим соревноваться, когда едва-едва смог без осечек приземлять прыжки на соревнованиях?

Ладони тряслись, челюсть ныла. Он сознательно расцепил зубы и прерывисто вздохнул. Воздух был слишком разреженный, легкие казались слишком маленькими. Тело болело. Одежда казалась слишком узкой. Комната вращалась.

Дверь отворилась, и Юри показалось, что он не чувствует больше ног, а в животе появилось что-то тяжелое. Он не мог позволить кому-то увидеть его в таком состоянии. Если его увидит Юрий, то просто снова накричит на него. Он резко обернулся, задохнувшись и затрясшись, когда глазами обнаружил Пхичита, стоящего в дверном проеме.

— О, Юри, — прошептал тот, подбежав к нему и встав рядом, но не дотрагиваясь. — Можешь рассказать мне, что случилось? — Юри пожал плечами, сделав глубокий вдох, но чувствуя себя так, будто ничего не попало в легкие. Тихо застонав, он поднял руки и вцепился себе в волосы. — Юри, эй, все хорошо, не волнуйся об этом, — мягко сказал ему Пхичит, на его губах появилось подобие улыбки. — Нет, нет, не стоит так глубоко дышать. Я знаю, это сложно, но я здесь. У тебя гипервентиляция. Дыши со мной, вот так, — сказал он, поджав губы и сделав медленный вдох. Юри постарался повторить за ним, но его губы тряслись, и он смог только покачать головой. — Это нормально, все хорошо, все хорошо. Оставайся здесь еще секундочку, хорошо? Я скоро вернусь, Юри, — пообещал Пхичит, дождавшись от Юри понимающего кивка и только потом выйдя из уборной.

Юри снова навалился на раковину, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода для измученных легких, но вместо этого чувствуя только тянущую боль. Прижав ладони к глазам, он попытался прекратить дрожать.

Только спустя несколько долгих секунд, из-за двери послышались приглушенные голоса.

— Спасибо тебе, мой французский не очень хорош, — сказал Пхичит.

— Почему я не могу его увидеть? — отчетливо прозвучал голос Виктора, и Юри снова затрясло. Он не мог позволить Виктору увидеть его таким, нужно взять себя в руки. Юри сделал еще один глубокий вдох, но от этого почувствовал себя еще слабее.

— Виктор, пожалуйста, просто позволь мне уладить это, — попросил Пхичит. — Если я не справлюсь сам, я позову тебя. Он будет в порядке.

— Я знаю, Юри очень сильный человек. Я просто…

— Виктор просто сядь обратно. Я все улажу.

Повисла напряженная тишина, а после Пхичит вошел в уборную, один, в руках он держал большой бумажный пакет.

— Окей, Юри, можешь подышать сюда, для меня? Просто несколько вдохов, не слишком глубоких, хорошо?

Юри кивнул, дрожащими пальцами схватил пакет и поднес ко рту и носу. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Просто великолепно, Юри, давай еще несколько, — сказал Пхичит. Юри кивнул, снова медленно выдохнул в пакет, чувствуя, как по телу разливается спокойствие. Комната больше не вращалась, и его трясло не так сильно.

Через несколько секунд Пхичит взял его за запястье, ласково убирая руку от лица и облегченно улыбаясь.

— Не слишком много, помнишь? — спросил он. Юри кивнул, уставившись в пол и ощущая, как его начинает терзать страх.

— Прости, Пхичит, — прошептал он, сильнее сжав пакет в руках.

— Юри, ты знаешь, это нормально, — серьезно ответил Пхичит, опершись на раковину рядом с ним и прижавшись к нему плечом. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Юри закусил губу, дернул плечом и посмотрел в сторону.

— Я… завтра я должен получить высокую оценку, или я могу не пройти в Финал и разочарую Виктора, всех этим, особенно после того, как обещал обязательно взять золото, если он будет тренировать меня в следующем году. Я пообещал ему это и даже не подумал, что он будет кататься вместе со мной, как меня после этого можно назвать? — сказал Юри, мысли в голове все еще были немного разрозненными, но он надеялся, что правильно передал смысл. Пхичит хмыкнул, отклонился назад и посмотрел на свое отражение.

 — Нет никакой причины, по которой ты не сможешь этого сделать, ладно? Кого волнует, что он пятикратный чемпион мира? Ты — Кацуки Юри, парень, который побил его рекорд в произвольной программе. Я знаю, он верит в тебя, и я тоже верю. Хотя все еще приложу все усилия, чтобы победить, — беззаботно улыбнулся Пхичит. Юри тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя себя изможденным.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я все еще просто…

— Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, Юри, не кори себя. Но, наверное, тебе стоит поговорить с Виктором. Он сможет тебе помочь, хорошо?

Юри кивнул, слегка пожав плечами.

— Я чувствую себя ужасно, когда вываливаю на него свои проблемы.

— Юри, он твой жених, — сказал Пхичит. — Людям, которые о тебе заботятся, не составит труда помочь тебе в такого рода делах. Ты сделал бы для него то же самое, не так ли?

— Конечно, с-сделал бы!

— И, скорее всего, он чувствуется себя так же, — ответил Пхичит и наклонил голову, рассмеявшись, когда Юри вспыхнул. — Пойдем, думаю, скоро принесут наш заказ.

Юри позволил Пхичиту увлечь его к столу, мягко взяв за плечо. Он чувствовал, что узлы, собравшиеся в животе, медленно развязываются, а прикосновения больше не ощущаются такими горячими.

Он плюхнулся рядом с Виктором, всеми силами стараясь улыбнуться в ответ на встревоженный взгляд. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы разговаривать об этом при свидетелях, поэтому Юри просто положил голову Виктору на плечо, нашел его ладонь под столом и сплел их пальцы вместе. После этих действий Виктор ощутимо расслабился.

— Эй, миска свиных котлет, ты в порядке? Что за хрень с тобой творилась?

— Э-эм, я в порядке. Ничего не случилось, все хорошо, — ответил Юри и, когда он снова начал дрожать, Виктор сжал его ладонь. Он вздохнул, благодарно потершись о плечо Виктора, и тоже сжал его ладонь. — Я в порядке, — еще раз добавил он. — Спасибо, что спросил, Юрио.

Юрий хмыкнул, закатил глаза, но тут же откатил обратно, когда перед ними поставили их еду. Она пахла очень вкусно, но Юри чувствовал, что его желудок все еще походил на стянутый узел, поэтому смог осилить только маленькую порцию.

Виктор прекрасно ел одной рукой, другую он высвободил из хватки Юри и обнял того за спину. Пальцами он мягко поглаживал бедро Юри, когда они ели и шутили. Ну, шутили Виктор и Пхичит. Юри слишком вымотался для этого, а Юрий, казалось, был больше занят своим блюдом и тем, что время от времени поглядывал на Юри. Парень улыбнулся Виктору плечо, закончив гонять по тарелке куски еды и притворяться, что ест.

Он послал Юрио облегченную улыбку, заметив, что тот на него смотрит. Юрий насупился  
и отвернулся.

Как только еда была съедена, Пхичит, подняв руки над головой, потянулся и громко зевнул.

— Я устал, думаю, пора закругляться, — сказал он, переведя взгляд с Виктора на Юрия. Виктор кивнул, еще крепче прижав Юри к себе.

— Хорошая идея, особенно если учесть, что завтра произвольная программа, — сказал он. Юрий не сказал ничего и откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты согласен, Юри? — спросил Виктор. Юри улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Виктор оплатил счет, игнорируя настойчивые просьбы Пхичита о том, что тот может заплатить за себя сам, и нахмурился.

Пхичит махнул на него рукой, слабо улыбнувшись, и потянул Виктора на себя, когда они все встали.

— Тогда улыбнись, я не сделал с тобой селфи в прошлый раз, — сказал Пхичит. Он вытащил телефон и улыбнулся, сделав несколько фотографий и удовлетворенно кивнув. 

— Превосходно, они прекрасны, — рассеянно проговорил он, собираясь делать новый пост в Инстаграме. Виктор ухмыльнулся, нашел руку Юри и потащил его к выходу.

Обратно они шли в полнейшей тишине, а Юрий постепенно поотстал. Юри поджал губы, видя, что тот все дальше и дальше отходит от них, но решил подождать до возвращения в отель.

Виктор, Юри и Юрий распрощались с Пхичитом в лобби, когда он заявил, что хочет поговорить с Селестино завтрашнем дне. Юри знал, что не никакого шанса, что Пхичит вернется в номер, пока не осмотрит всю округу, но все равно кивнул и поблагодарил того, когда он направился вглубь отеля.

Виктор и Юри проводили Юрия в номер, к великому его неудовольствию.

— Господи, да идите вы уже в свою комнату, я сам могу пройти по коридору, — сказал он.

— Может, мы хотим попрощаться должным образом, — сказал Виктор, на что Юрий хмыкнул.

— Это тупо, и вы все равно увидите меня утром.

— Возможно, это удивит тебя, Юрио, но нам это нравится.

— Если вы так сильно меня любите, но почему бы вам не понять намек и не оставить меня одного, — угрюмо пробормотал Юрий, как только они дошли до двери. Виктор и Юри все еще колебались, и он закатил глаза.

— А сейчас что? — Они переглянулись, и, с пару секунду поколебавшись, Юри шагнул вперед. Он положил руки Юрию на плечи.

— Ты будешь в порядке завтра. Не важно, что произойдет, просто катайся так хорошо, как только можешь, — сказал он. Юрий нахмурился и кивнул, отвернувшись. Юри сжал его плечи еще раз, а после ослабил хватку, и Юрий ретировался в комнату.

— Хорошо вышло, — прокомментировал Виктор и, сплетя их пальцы вместе, двинулся вдоль коридора, открыл дверь на лестницу — их номер находился всего этажом выше. Юри кивнул. Конечности налились свинцом, пока он тащился по лестнице, но Виктор, за что Юри был очень ему благодарен, никак не прокомментировал то, насколько медленно он поднимался.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь номера, Виктор заговорил.

— Юри, — начал он, и от его тона Юри не ждал ничего хорошего. Он только промычал что-то в ответ и начал переодеваться для сна. — В ресторане. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

Юри прижался лбом к стене и постарался взять себя в руки.

— Не очень. Не сейчас.

— Ладно, — не стал спорить Виктор, будто это была вещь, которую легко можно забыть на время, позволив Юри перед разговором немного собраться с мыслями. Юри поднял глаза и оглянулся на Виктора через плечо, наблюдая за тем, как он снимает пиджак и перекидывает через спинку стула, стоящего в углу комнаты.

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал он. Виктор взглянул на него и склонил голову. Через секунду он кивнул и, мягко улыбнувшись подошел к Юри ближе. Как только расстояние между ними уменьшилось, он положил руки ему на талию и, толкнув к стене, мягко поцеловал. Ответил Юри устало, но с улыбкой, огладив шею Виктора и линию его челюсти.

— Ты такой замечательный, _моё золотце_. Ты ведь знаешь это? — выдохнул Виктор ему в губы, и Юри только пожал плечами, улыбнувшись в следующий поцелуй.

— В-Виктор, — хмыкнул он, едва Виктор прижался губами к его шее. Виктор собственнически сжал его бедра, большими пальцами касаясь голой кожи, показавшейся из-за задравшейся кверху рубашки. Юри рассмеялся — губы и волосы Виктора щекотали кожу, он сжал плечи мужчины, чтобы притянуть того еще ближе к себе.

Секунду спустя руки Виктора соскользнули ниже и крепко сжали заднюю часть его бедер. У Юри не было ни секунды, чтобы осознать происходящее, а после Виктор поднял его на руки и заставил обвить ногами его тонкую талию. Юри ахнул и спиной еще плотнее прижался к стене.

Виктор скользил губами по его коже, моментально отвлекая от всего и заставляя еще крепче сжимать его ногами. Эта мысль отрезвила Юри, и он уперся руками Виктору плечи, прилагая все силы, чтобы снова вернуться на землю.

— Юри, что не так? Что случилось? — спросил Виктор, немедленно поставив Юри на пол и отступив на шаг, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты не можешь просто так взять и поднять меня! — почти истерично воскликнул Юри. — Ты можешь навредить себе, а мы посреди соревнования!

Виктор оставался на месте некоторое время, а после испустил разочарованный вздох и прижался лбом к плечу Юри.

— Я думаю, я этого не переживу, — сказал он таким несчастным голосом, что Юри удивленно взглянул на него. Виктор отстранился и устроил целое шоу, падая на кровать. Едва он улегся по диагонали, закрыв лицо руками, Юри закатил глаза. — Мне даже нет тридцати лет, а мой жених считает, что я слишком стар, чтобы поднять его и поцеловать, прижимая к стене, — громко посетовал он, обращаясь к потолку.

— Виктор, — вздохнул Юри, присев на краешек кровати.

— Сейчас я лысеющий и дряхлый, и, не думаю, что смогу что-то с этим сделать. Просто дай мне спокойно умереть, Юри. Все равно я протяну немного.

— Ты не лысеешь, — разуверил его Юри и прилег на кровать рядом с Виктором, пробежав пальцами по его волосам. Он осознал, что в груди стало намного легче и улыбнулся Виктору, поглаживая его ладони. — И ты не старый, — добавил он, отводя одну ладонь от лица Виктора и глядя тому в глаза. — Твоя нога только-только перестала болеть, и я просто-напросто не хочу, чтобы все стало хуже, чем есть.

— Большую часть работы взяла на себя стена, — пробормотал Виктор, избегая смотреть Юри в глаза. Юри вздохнул и подполз к Виктору, кладя голову ему на грудь и прижимаясь губами к его шее. Юри столкнулся носом с его подбородком, и с губ Виктора слетел небольшой смешок. Улыбка, которую Юри подарил ему, едва мужчина опустил на него взгляд, была яркая и совсем немного самодовольная; и Виктор оказался совершенно неспособен сидеть дальше, дуясь на него, поэтому просто потянул его на себя и увлек в требовательный поцелуй.

— Нам лучше прекратись на сегодня, — отстранившись, сказал Юри; его лицо пылало. Виктор снова нахмурился, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Не так уж и поздно, — заметил он. Юри, теребя рукава своей рубашки, пожал плечами, словно сдавшись, и Виктор тут же всё понял.

— Я просто… правда устал сегодня, — сказал Юри, сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить объяснения, но Виктор погладил его предплечье и оставил ладонь лежать у него на руке.

— Я понимаю, всё в порядке.

Юри кивнул, подавшись вперед, чтобы еще раз чмокнуть Виктора в губы, а после соскользнуть с кровати и достать одежду для сна из сумки. Виктор плюхнулся обратно на кровать, закинув руки за голову и наблюдая за Юри. Юри стянул рубашку и штаны; он явно расслабился после произошедшего в ресторане. Его очки соскользнули на кончик носа и то, что в этот момент он начал надевать футболку, явно не помогло им там задержаться — Юри едва успел поймать их у ключицы. Едва надев рубашку, он тряхнул головой и поправил очки, наморщив нос, чтобы дужки сидели в более удобном положении. И работало это не так хорошо, как ему хотелось бы.

Юри снял спортивные штаны и направился в ванную, чтобы закончить приготовления ко сну. Виктор сел на край кровати и выскользнул из собственной одежды. Поднял брошенные штаны и футболку Юри и сложил их в маленькую сумку для багажа.

Обычно Виктор не утруждал себя пижамой, предпочитая спать в нижнем белье или вообще без ничего — если он спал в одежде, ему всегда было жарко и неудобно. Но если была в этом необходимость, он мог поспать и одетым.

Войдя в ванную, Виктор мягко прихватил Юри за бедра, собираясь почистить зубы. Юри ухмыльнулся, кокетливо попытавшись пихнуть его локтем под ребра, но преуспев только в щекотке.

Когда настало время погасить свет, Юри буквально валился с ног от усталости. Виктор беспокоился, сможет ли его жених нормально поспать перед соревнованиями, но его опасения оказались напрасными: едва они удобно устроились на кровати и голова Юри коснулась подушки, он отключился. Виктор «зарылся» в тепло Юри, улыбнулся и взял в руки телефон, намереваясь перед сном проверить обновления в соцсетях.

Виктор лежал на спине; Юри завозился во сне и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Свободной рукой Виктор погладил Юри по растрепанным, торчащим в разные стороны волосам, прокручивая ленту в Инстаграме.

Через несколько минут он обнаружил пост Пхичита и усмехнулся.

_[фото]_

_♥ christophe-gc, minako-okukawa и еще 856_

_phichit+chu Ужин перед произволкой в полном составе! #викторникифоров #пхичит #париж #ужин_

_Показать все 70 комментариев_

_1 час назад  
_  
Виктор хмыкнул, лайкнув фото, и закрыл приложение, откладывая телефон на тумбочку.

.

.

.

Виктор наблюдал за тем, как Юрий и еще два молодых фигуриста заканчивают разминку. Юри стоял рядом с ним, не спуская с них взгляда.

— Он будет в порядке, Юри, — сказал Виктор. Юри только прикусил губу, пожав плечами. Пхичит стоял рядом с ними, внимательно наблюдая за соревнованием и мягко сжимая плечи Юри, не отводя глаз ото льда. Юри все еще было неудобно говорить с Виктором о том, что случилось за ужином прошлым вечером, но Виктор был достаточно великодушным и, несмотря на все свое волнение, позволил ему самому выбрать время для разговора.

.

.

.

Яков что-то говорил, но Юрий едва его слышал. Сердце колотилось в груди, а слова Юри, сказанные прошлым вечером, эхом отдавались в голове. Он хотел, чтобы эти двое гордились им не потому, что он есть, а за что-то.

По ощущениям прошло совсем ничего времени, а Яков уже положил руку ему на плечо, отчего Юрий резко повернул голову.

— Юрий, ты готов? — спросил тренер. Хотелось ответить: «нет». Хотелось поговорить с Отабеком, получить дружескую поддержку. Что угодно. Юрий кивнул.

Фигурист, занявший пятое место, сошел со льда и направился в Уголок Слез и Поцелуев вместе со своим тренером; выглядел он так, будто его трясло. Юрий не слышал результатов; он встал около бортика, настраиваясь. Глубоко вздохнув, он оттолкнулся и выкатился на центр катка.

Занял начальную позицию и принялся ждать.

 

_— Ты уже вырос на пять сантиметров с прошлого года, — сказал Яков, когда стало кристально ясно: теперь у Юрия проблемы с приземлением прыжков, которые у него получались ранее. — Нужно пересмотреть прыжковую составляющую для этого сезона и сосредоточиться на других элементах._

_— Нет! Я смогу! — заорал Юрий. — Миска свиных котлет прыгает четыре четверных, и Виктор — тоже!_

_— Ты только навредишь себе, если будешь так нагружать свое тело! — возразил Яков; выглядел он невероятно раздраженным._

_— Я смогу сделать это! — кинул в ответ Юрий, сжав кулаки. Яков смотрел на молодого фигуриста, мысленно прикидывая, как выйти из ситуации. В конце концов он вздохнул, бормоча себе под нос, но Юрий все же услышал:_

_— Ты так же безнадежен, как и Витя._

 

— Юрий Плисецкий из России, шестнадцать лет. Исполнит три четверных прыжка двух разных типов. Программа была поставлена Лилией Барановской, — произнес комментатор.

Юрий передвигал ноги, едва слыша музыку.

— На Скейт Америка он стал третьим, так что для того, чтобы пройти в Финал, ему нужно занять третье место или выше.

 

_Подняв взгляд после падения на лед, Юрий увидел, что Мила опирается о бортик. Еще один проваленный прыжок. Мила мягко улыбнулась и протянула ему бутылку с водой._

_— Ты слишком зацикливаешься на этом, — сказал она. — Ты не сможешь приземляться после всех прыжков, пока растешь. Но ты пытаешься так упорно, что проваливаешь каждый, — пояснила девушка. Юрий фыркнул, выхватил бутылку из ее рук и надолго приложился к горлышку._

_— Да что ты знаешь, старуха? — огрызнулся он._

_— Я знаю, что так было со мной, — ответила Мила. — Не так сильно, но ты очень вырос._

_— Заткнись, я знаю._

_Мила подарила ему что-то типа ласковой улыбки._

_— И вообще, как ты узнала, что я здесь? Разве ты не должна быть на свидании?_

_— Виктор сказал мне, что ты, скорее всего, задержишься на тренировке, и попросил тебя проверить, притворившись, будто я что-то забыла._

_— Конечно, это был этот старикашка._

_— Он просто за тобой присматривает, ты же знаешь._

_— Я не просил его об этом._

_— Какой ты сложный, Юрий, — сказала Мила. — Он просто заботится о тебе. Как и мы._

_— Похер, — ответил Юрий, уходя со льда и надевая чехлы на лезвия._

 

— Его первый прыжок — тройной аксель, — сказал комментатор. Юрий сглотнул ком, образовавшийся в горле, и приготовился. — Ах, он заступил при приземлении.

Нужно было оставаться спокойным, он не мог бросить все мысли на прыжки — так будет только хуже. Нужно просто доверять самому себе. Но как Юрий мог доверять себе, если его тело, казалось, и вовсе не знало равновесия?

— А сейчас каскад четверной-тройной тулуп.

Тело врезалось в лед, и Юрий сжал челюсти и заставил себя продолжать, чувствуя облегчение — следующим элементом стояла дорожка шагов.

— Он упал, но в четверном тулупе было достаточно вращений, однако он потерял второй прыжок.

Юрий чувствовал, что расслабляется, скользя по льду и исполняя движения, которые, казалось, стали его второй натурой. В голову снова пришли слова Юри, и он неслышно вздохнул.

_«Не важно, что произойдет, просто катайся так хорошо, как только можешь».  
_

Хотелось фыркнуть. Разве были другие варианты?

Юрий сжал челюсти и, позволив себе немного расслабить плечи, сосредоточился на дорожке шагов. Однажды он победит Юри. Юрий совершенно точно был в этом уверен.

— Какая мощная дорожка шагов.

Юрий провалил три из оставшихся пяти прыжков, но все, чего ему хотелось, было то, чтобы программа окончилась. Он бы не вынес этого еще долго.

Когда, в конце концов, он замер в финальной позиции, ему едва удалось удержаться секунду, а после глаза прижгло огнем, и он упал на лед, закрыв лицо руками и зло надавив на веки. Не было нужны смотреть на результат: Юрий знал, что в Финал ему не пройти; и это болью отозвалось в груди.

.

.

.

После того, как Юрий закончил выступление, Юри тут же сорвался с места и куда-то понесся. Виктор попытался окликнуть его и сказать, что бегать на коньках — очень плохая идея. Он сразу же кинулся за ним вслед, зная, куда именно Юри побежал, но это было бессмысленно.

Виктор наблюдал за тем, как, едва ступив со льда, Юрий был заключен в крепкие объятья. Мальчик выглядел очень удивленным, он протянул руки и вцепился Юри в кофту. Виктор подошел ближе, мягко улыбаясь, а Юрий пытался показать, что злится.

— Мне не нужно твое сраное утешение, — пробормотал он Юри в плечо. Юри лишь крепче сжал его плечи.

— Конечно, не нужно.

— Я надеру тебе зад на Чемпионате Мира.

— Буду ждать, — с улыбкой ответил ему Юри. — Твоя дорожка шагов была удивительной, Юрио.

Юрий не ответил и отстранился, кивнув Виктору и проследовав в Уголок Слез и Поцелуев вместе с Яковом и Лилией; он тут же принял бесстрастное выражение лица, когда заметил камеры.

.

.

.

Едва Пхичит вышел на лед, Юри сразу же занервничал снова. Виктор знал, что не сможет успокоить его за такое короткое время, поэтому просто положил ладони Юри на лицо и внимательно посмотрел в его глаза.

— Я знаю, ты откатаешь просто прекрасно, — уверил его Виктор. — Я верю в тебя и твое катание.

Юри посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а после улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. Виктор улыбнулся и прильнул к нему, крепко обнимая за плечи.

— Кроме того, — задумчиво вздохнул он, — я хочу уже начать целовать твои золотые медали.

Юри рассмеялся в его объятьях и закатил глаза.

— Ты можешь целовать свои золотые медали, разве этого не достаточно?

— Но если это медали Юри, это гораздо веселее, знаешь, — возразил Виктор, и Юри снова вздохнул. Виктор просто рассмеялся.

Пхичит приземлил четверной сальхов, чем привлек внимание обоих, и улыбка Юри стала только ярче. Пхичит существенно прибавил всего за один год, и Виктор был уверен: он точно пройдет в Финал. В животе начало зарождаться прекрасное волнительное чувство, когда он подумал о том, что будет наблюдать за тем, как тот становится только лучше, и, что самое главное, будет соревноваться против него.

Через несколько секунд Пхичит принял финальную позицию, и зрители разразились аплодисментами. Виктор взял Юри за руку и, легко улыбаясь, поцеловал его кольцо. Юри улыбнулся в ответ, и в его ясных глаза Виктор разглядел решительность.

Он поздравил Пхичита, когда тот покинул лед, и Пхичит только улыбнулся в ответ, пожелав удачи.

Юри вышел на лед и сделал глубокий вдох. Перед тем, как принять начальную позицию, он бросил на Виктора еще один взгляд. Пхичит заработал новый личный рекорд, и гордость, разливаясь в груди Юри, перевешивала нервы.

— Наш предпоследний на сегодня фигурист — Юри Кацуки из Японии, — сказал комментатор, едва началась музыка. Юри медленно поднял руку к потолку и, сделав узкий кружок, опустил ее к груди.

Виктор создал эту программу для него так же, как и предыдущую, и Юри должен был показать, как много это для него значит.

— Его программа была поставлена Виктором Никифоровым и призвана выразить доверие в отношениях в повседневной жизни Кацуки и то, как он борется с тревожностью.

Музыка набирала обороты, и Юри приготовился, мягко войдя в Либелу, а после опустившись в «волчок».

— Кацуки запланировал четыре четверных для этой программы.

Юри снова встал, набрал скорость и, уперевшись зубцом конька в лед, оттолкнулся.

— Четверной тулуп. Восхитительно.

 

_— Ты хочешь сделать три четверых во второй половине и закончить флипом? Ты уверен, Юри? — спросил Виктор, когда они обсуждали набор прыжков. Юри кивнул._

_— Думаю, я смогу сделать это, — уверенно ответил он. — Если я собираюсь победить тебя и поехать на Чемпионат Мира, я должен показать всё, на что способен._

_Виктор улыбнулся, в его глаза зажегся азартный огонек, и он занес острие карандаша над листком блокнота._

_— Используешь свою выносливость, Юри? — поддразнил он. — Мне нравится._

_Он кивнул и записал последний прыжок, еще раз пробежался взглядом по списку и встретился с глазами Юри._

_— Давай начнем тренировки._

 

— Четверной сальхов, перекидной, тройной тулуп. Прекрасная форма.

Юри чувствовал, как от адреналина, бегущего по венам, поджимаются пальцы. Он близок к концу. Он вошел в дорожку шагов, двигаясь быстро, и сделал Либелу. На мгновение он поднял ногу выше, захватил конек и принялся вращаться еще быстрее.

— Еще один четверной сальхов… ой, он коснулся льда.

Это нормально, он все еще может сделать это. Юри снова набрал скорость и прыгнул каскад тройной аксель-тройной тулуп. Он перекрутил последний прыжок, но заставил себя не обращать внимания на это.

— Последний прыжок — четверной флип.

Юри начал исполнять финальную хореографию, думая о Викторе около бортика, который, как обычно, внимательно смотрел на него. Дыхание сбилось и, сделав последнее движения, он замер. Зрители разразились аплодисментами.

— Невероятно! Второй год Юри Кацуки исполняет четверной флип в конце программы! Кажется, он не перестанет удивлять нас!

Юри закончил программу, снова подняв правую руку, он тяжело дышал. Для того, чтобы услышать аплодисменты, ему понадобилась минутка. Оглянувшись, он немного споткнулся, но улыбнулся и помахал.

Когда Юри повернулся к воротам, его сердце замерло. Виктор улыбнулся, раскрыв объятья.

В Уголке он что-то выговаривал Юри, но от этого тот улыбался только шире.

Это не был его личный рекорд, что не удивительно. Кром этого, результат был меньше двухсот. Сумма баллов составила 300.79.

Ему пришлось дать несколько интервью, прежде чем все-таки посмотреть выступление Сынгыля, но, судя по восхищению зрителей, оно было великолепно.

Наконец освободившись от интервьюеров, Юри едва не врезался в Виктора, который, прикрыв рот рукой, смотрел на табло с результатами.

Сердце Юри упало в пятки. Всё было так плохо? Он осторожно подошел к Виктору, и тот, повернувшись, тут же повис у него на шее. Юри нахмурился, глядя на экран телевизора и в удивлении отступив на несколько шагов.

.

.

.

Финальные результаты таковы. Дилан Сименс шестой, его конечный результат: 263.87 баллов; Альфонс Фишер — 270.77; Юрий Плисецкий — 277.66; Сынгыль Ли — 299.76; Пхичит Чуланонт — 299.77 и Юри Кацуки — 300.79.

Пхичит перехватил его, едва церемония награждения закончилась, притянул Сынгыля ближе и поднял телефон и серебряную медаль. Юри спокойно улыбнулся в объектив камеры. Его тело дрожало от облегчения.

Увидеть лицо Виктора все еще было страшно, особенно учитывая, что случилось, когда они в прошлый раз соревновались на одном льду.

Юри сжал золотую медаль, тряхнув головой. Это не одно и то же. Он стал сильнее. Теперь у него была его первая золотая медаль. Это выступление не было лучшим, но он потренируется. Он может лучше. Может, ему удастся выполнить обещание, которое он дал Виктору. Когда-нибудь.

Юри вернулся к воротам и сошел со льда; его лицо пылало, когда он, сняв медаль, протянул ее Виктору.

— Т-так вот, эм, — пробормотал он, подняв медаль выше. Виктор склонил голову и улыбнулся. Наклонившись, он быстро чмокнул медаль, а потом, поднырнув под ленту, прильнул к Юри и расцеловал его в обе щеки, а после сжал в крепких объятьях.

— Я так горжусь тобой, _моё золотце_ , — пробормотал он Юри на ухо. Юри улыбнулся ему в плечо и обнял еще крепче.


	4. Эпизод четыре. Квалификационные на Гран При! НХК! Короткая программа: Юри против Виктора!!

— Витя, что ты делаешь? — закричал Яков через весь каток. Виктор оперся рукой о бортик, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Боль в бедре была глубокой, тянущей, и он, изо всех сил стараясь заставить себя забыть о ней, встал ровно и послал Якову яркую улыбку.

— Ничего, просто перевожу дыхание, — ответил он.

— Это я вижу. Я спрашиваю тебя, почему ты продолжаешь тренировался, когда я сказал тебе взять выходной.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что моя произвольная программа прекрасна, — возразил Виктор, но его слова произвели обратный эффект: лицо Якова стало даже краснее, чем раньше, и он стукнул кулаком по бортику.

— Я сказал тебе, перестань загонять себя! Ты что, хочешь повредить ногу снова?

— Моя нога в порядке! — огрызнулся Виктор, глядя на лед, и повысил голос даже сильнее, чем хотел. Он ахнул и поднял взгляд, посмотрев на ошеломленное выражение лица Якова. — У меня не получится никого удивить, если я не буду тренироваться на пределе возможностей, так ведь? — поправился он и улыбнулся, стараясь сгладить неловкость. Бедро запульсировало, точно нарочно пытаясь досадить ему. Виктор скорчил гримасу и провел рукой по ноге, надеясь, что массаж заберет боль.

— Просто иди домой, Витя. Кацуки ждёт тебя.

Виктор посмотрел в сторону, челка свесилась на лоб — достаточно, чтобы скрыть его выражение лица, но не достаточно, чтобы спрятать то, что тело его начало дрожать.

— Хорошо.

Яков наблюдал за тем, как он уходит со льда и надевает защиту на коньки, до тех пор, пока не был полностью доволен способностью Виктора следовать его инструкциям. Виктор прошел в раздевалку, явно надувшись, и плюхнулся на скамеечку, расшнуровывая коньки.

Он почувствовал присутствие другого человека и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, увидев стоящего около него Юри; на плече у парня висела сумка, и он до побелевших костяшек вцепился в ее ремень. Он качнулся с пятки на носок, избегая смотреть Виктору в глаза.

Виктор вздохнул, освобождая ступни от коньков и проверяя чистоту лезвий, прежде чем положить в сумку. Виктор потянулся за туфлями, чтобы надеть их, когда почувствовал у себя в волосах ласковые пальцы Юри.

— Виктор? — мягко начал он. Виктор подавил стон, когда, встав, ощутил боль в бедре. Он поднял руки и положил их Юри на плечи в успокаивающем жесте.

— Что тебя тревожит, _солнышко_? — спросил он. Юри прикусил губу, вцепившись в ткань Викторовой рубашки.

— Почему ты продолжаешь… так напрягаться? — прошептал Юри. — Ты изможден, но продолжаешь перерабатывать и не слушать Якова, и я…

— Я просто хочу вылизать программу настолько, насколько это возможно. Я хочу подарить тебя самое лучшее мое выступление. Я хочу, чтобы мы оба соревновались на самом высоком уровне. Это всё.

— Это из-за того, что я сказал в Париже? — буркнул Юри. — Так знай: я не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил свое тело только потому, что я хочу с тобой соревноваться на высшем уровне.

— Я знаю это, — ответил Виктор, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительно, и радуясь, что боль в бедре немного смягчилась. — Я хочу убедиться, что смогу достичь этого высшего уровня.

Юри вздохнул, кивнул и положил Виктор на лицо свои мягкие ладони.

— И ты сможешь, — уверил он, и его лицо залила краска, когда он наклонился и оставил на губах Виктора легкий поцелуй. Виктор ощутил, что сердце ёкнуло в груди от такого публичного выражения привязанности. — Пожалуйста, просто отдохни немного, хорошо? Чтобы успокоить меня.

Виктор прижался лбом ко лбу Юри, слабо кивнув, стараясь успокоить разошедшееся сердце и желание тут же снова сорваться на тренировку, чтобы оправдать все ожидания. Юри не убирал рук с его челюсти, пока они стояли в раздевалке.

Виктор слышал, как кто-то вошел в комнату, надеясь, что он или она не скажут ничего. Юри улыбнулся вошедшему, приветственно кивнув, пока он надевал коньки. Виктор отстраненно подумал, что это, должно быть, Георгий, который в последнее время брал приватные уроки у Якова сразу после обеда.

Глубоко вздохнув, Виктор отстранился и, схватив сумку и приветственно махнув рукой, улыбнулся Георгию. Георгий бросил на них теплый взгляд и тоже улыбнулся, кивая в ответ и прощаясь.

По пути Юри взял его за руку, и Виктор понял, что не должен позволять своим страхам испортить время, которое они проводят вместе. Однако он все же был уверен: Юри заметил, что что-то не так.

.

.

.

Вечером того же дня Юри, лежа на своей половине постели, критически оглядывал Виктора. В уголках губ у него застыла гримаса, пока он переводил взгляд с берда Виктора на его лицо.

— Скажешь мне, если твоя нога снова заболит, хорошо? — спросил он. Пустоту у Виктора в животе тут же заполнила тяжесть, когда он встретился глазами с Юри, изо всех сил пытавшегося не вытереть глаза или же просто отвести взгляд.

Виктор улыбнулся спустя секунду и наклонился, чтобы вместо ответа украсть у Юри поцелуй. Юри нежно поцеловал его в ответ так, что Виктор чувствовал, как дрожит его тело, когда их губы встретились.

— Всё будет хорошо, _моя любовь._

Юри отстранился после еще одного короткого поцелуя, прерывисто вздохнув. Виктор внезапно ощутил головокружение, в желудке что-то перевернулось, а перед глазами на секунду потемнело. Юри знал? Боль не была невыносимой и всегда уходила через несколько минут. Скорее всего, это просто растяжение или что-то похожее, после Финала он отдохнет, и всё пройдет. Всё будет в порядке.

— В ресторане, в Париже, — начал Юри, и Виктор почувствовал, как его тело затопило облегчение; он кивнул и начал слушать. — Я был… Я на самом деле волновался о том, чтобы заработать больше баллов и пройти Финал перед тем, как на следующей неделе буду кататься на НХК против тебя.

Виктор внимательно его слушал, кивнув, когда Юри взглянул на него, поджав губы и дернув плечом.

— Я… не хотел разочаровывать тебя.

Виктор провел рукой по волосам Юри, словно пытаясь забрать все его страхи.

— Я знаю, это глупо, но я просто растерялся, и всё посыпалось сквозь пальцы, я знал, что…

— Это нормально, Юри, — сказал Виктор. — Это нормально — ты имеешь права на чувства и страхи.

— Я знаю, это просто… в это трудом поверить. Мне так жаль.

— Нет, нет, _моя любовь_ , не нужно, — мягко пожурил его Виктор, поцеловав в лоб и притянув ближе. — Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Ты волновался обо мне из-за этого, я знаю. Но спустя время это кажется таким глупым, — буркнул Юри куда-то Виктору в ключицу. Виктор кивнул, зарылся носом Юри в волосы и поцеловал в затылок.

— Твои страхи такие, какие они есть, Юри, и если из-за них ты чувствуешь себя _так_ , это не глупо.

— Хорошо.

Виктор почувствовал, как Юри едва кивнул, улыбнулся, притянув Юри к себе настолько близко, что смог вжаться в него всем телом.

—  _Я тебя люблю_ , — прошептал он, и Юри улыбнулся, отставив на его ключице легкий поцелуй.

—  _愛してるよ_ , Виктор, — пробормотал Юри Виктору в грудь, и Виктор смог бы торжественно поклясться, что едва не упал в обморок. Он высвободил руки и заключил Юри в медвежьи объятья, отчего тот приглушенно рассмеялся. Маккачин заинтересованно взглянул на них с другого конца кровати, явно не впечатлившись тем, что его сон так нагло прервали. Виктор почесал ему за ушком и тут же был прощен.

.

.

.

Виктор покинул их гостиничный номер рано утром. Сегодня была короткая программа, но его нога снова ныла. Виктор понял, что движение облегчает странную скованность быстрее, чем простое ожидание. И надеялся, что Юри не проснется, пока он не закончит.

Последняя вещь, которую Виктор хотел бы сделать, — это заставить утром перед короткой программой волноваться Юри еще сильнее, чем он уже волновался. Растерянно вздохнув, Виктор схватил пальто и вышел из комнаты, намереваясь быстро прогуляться и надеясь, что прохладный воздух Саппоро успокоит его.

Давно он так не нервничал перед соревнованиями, это чувство удушало. Виктор лениво задался вопросом, как Юри справлялся с такой нагрузкой регулярно. Губы тронула улыбка, когда он подумал, насколько сильным был его жених, но тут Виктор врезался в чье-то маленькое тело и отпрыгнул назад.

Он посмотрел вниз и увидел Юрия, угрюмо глядевшего на него.

— Какого хрена ты здесь шляешься в день соревнований? — рыкнул мальчик. Виктор рассмеялся, крепко схватив Юрия за плечи и сжав их.

— Юрио! Я так рад, что ты приехал поддержать нас!

— Я здесь только для того, чтобы увидеть, как миска свиных котлет надерет тебе зад, старикашка! — зло выплюнул Юрий и, скрестив руки на груди, отвернулся.

— У Юри прекрасная программа, правда? — произнес Виктор, кивая и задумчиво прижимая палец к губам. — Вообще я думал, ты в Казахстане с Отабеком.

— Мы вместе приехали посмотреть, но не подумай ничего такого! Мила тоже выступает здесь, и я пообещал поддержать ее.

— Пройдись со мной, — предложил Виктор, кивком указав на улицу. Юрий посмотрел на него с натянутой улыбкой.

— Зачем?

Виктор рассмеялся, засунул руки в карманы и, пожав плечами, пошел вниз по улице.

— Мне просто показалось, что ты хочешь поговорить, и всё, — ответил он. Юрий закатил глазам, но все же увязался за ним.

— Не проецируй своим странные желания на меня, старпер.

Они немного погуляли в полной, но комфортной тишине, купили кофе и исследовали район около отеля. Они как раз отдыхали на лавочке, когда Виктор заметил, что Юрий яростно строчит кому-то сообщения.

— Итак, вы встречаетесь? — равнодушно спросил он, отпив кофе и пристально посмотрев на Юрия. Тот взглянул на него в ответ, пораженный, и наклонил голову.

— Что? Нет, почему ты так говоришь? — спросил мальчик. Виктор выпятил нижнюю губу, тоже наклонив голову и встретившись с Юрием взглядом.

— Вы просто друзья?

— Хах? Нет, точно нет, — ответил он и снова вернулся к телефону, видя что Виктор не собирается больше тратить его время и он может закончить сообщение.

Виктор прищурился, сделал еще один глоток кофе, пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях.

— Прости, я не уверен, что понял, — наконец проговорил он и тут же подумал, что шутки вряд ли подойдут для такой беседы, и решил придержать язык. Юрий хмыкнул, положил телефон на колени, пожал плечами и отвернулся, глядя в даль.

— Я не знаю, но точно не так? Что-то посередине, я думаю.

Его щеки мило порозовели, и Виктор не удержался от смешка.

— «Что-то посередине», ха? Думаю, вместо такого объяснения ты мог бы не говорить ничего. Ты счастлив?

— Агх, в любом случае, почему ты так печешься о моей личной жизни?

— Мы товарищи по катку, разве мне не дозволено заботиться о твоем счастье?

Юрий просто фыркнул, тут же возвращаясь к завибрировавшему телефону и снимая шторку с экрана. Виктор откинулся на спинку лавочки, наслаждаясь тихим спокойствием раннего утра.

— Твоей ноге всё хуже, да? — Юрий застал его врасплох, и Виктор едва не пролил кофе себе на колени, с недоумением уставившись на мальчика.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Просто слышал, пока не уехал, что именно кричал тебе Яков. Будто ты берешь больше перерывов, чем обычно. И будто ты тренировал вращения на левой ноге, когда занимался один. Между прочим, вместо того, чтобы остановиться, как тебе и говорили.

Виктор сухо и придушенно рассмеялся, откинул голову назад и потер переносицу.

— Ты же не сказал миске свиных котлет, точно.

— Конечно, нет, он будет волноваться.

— Ну, знаешь, здесь, блять, есть, о чем волноваться, поэтому я бы не осудил его, старикашка! — прошипел Юрий и встал, возвышаясь над Виктором; ярость буквально бурлила в нем. — Ты ходил к доктору?

— Я просто хочу пройти в Финал. Я займусь этим после. Это обычное растяжение, мне только нужно отдохнуть. Все будет хорошо.

— Ты же сам в это не веришь.

Виктор уперся локтями в колени и уткнулся взглядом в холодный камень под ногами. Он вздохнул, взглянул на Юрия сквозь челку, слабо и потерянно улыбнувшись.

— И ты осудишь меня?

.

.

.

— Я вернусь как только смогу, хорошо? Я постараюсь сократить все интервью на столько, насколько это возможно. Прости меня, Юри, — сказал Виктор, обхватив лицо Юри ладонями и проведя большими пальцами вдоль его щек.

Юри тонко, почти успокаивающе улыбнулся и обхватил запястья Виктор дрожащими пальцами.

— Не переживай, мы все равно ничего не можем с этим поделать. Я… Я буду в порядке. Я… — Он прервался и улыбнулся Виктору уже увереннее. — Я могу это сделать. Ты будешь со мной, не важно, где ты находишься, правда? — уточнил Юри.

Виктор ощутил прилив гордости и адреналина, прошедший через его тело, и его лицо прояснилось. Он притянул Юри ближе и крепко обхватил за плечи.

— Ты никогда не перестаешь удивлять меня, _солнышко_.

Юри рассмеялся ему в плечо и покровительственно обнял за талию. Но вскоре отстранился и, опустив руки, сжал ладони Виктора.

— Ладно, тебе нужно подготовиться. Яков будет злиться, если ты заставишь его ждать.

Виктор надулся и, подавшись вперед, чмокнул Юри в нос, а после отступил назад и пошел в другую сторону — к Якову, Юри же вернулся в зону ожидания.

— Ты готов, Витя? — спросил Яков, как только они остановились у ворот, ожидая, пока фигурист, выступавший перед Виктором, закончит делать круг почета.

Виктор кивнул; фигурист сошел со льда и встретил своего тренера, широко улыбаясь и принимая ободрительные похлопывания по спине. Они ушли в Уголок Слез и Поцелуев, и Виктор сделал успокаивающий вдох, прохладный воздух катка обжег легкие, и он наконец расслабил плечи.

Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Гул толпы врезался ему в голову, когда он ступил на лед.

— А сейчас на льду Виктор Никифоров из России. Он будет кататься под оригинальную композицию. Его тема сезона — «Сила». Никифоров поделился с нами, что на программу его вдохновил его жених.

Виктор медленно объехал каток, глубоко дыша и улыбаясь так, как мог улыбаться только он.

— Виктор Никифоров вернулся в этом сезоне после годового перерыва. В это время он тренировал Кацуки Юри, который тоже соревнуется сегодня.

Зрители громко поприветствовали его, едва Виктор замер в центре катка.

— Ни у кого нет сомнений, что Никифоров пройдет в Финал, но мы не можем знать наверняка, пока не увидим завтра его произвольную программу.

— Сейчас только три фигуриста прошли квалификацию. Это — Пхичит Чуланонт из Таиланда, Кристофф Джакометти из Швейцарии и Сынгыль Ли из Южной Кореи. Остальные определятся завтра.

 

_— Витя! Хватит мечтать, твоя свободная нога кривая! — неделей ранее надрывался Яков. Виктор моргнул и, уставившись на лед, катился только на левой ноге, правую он вытянул перед собой. Начав элемент, он понял, что его правая нога правда недостаточно вытянута._

_Он был удивлен, что принять правильную позицию оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал._

_Его сердце замерло в груди, и, поставив обе ноги на лед, Виктор уставился на них._

_— Извини, — мягко произнес он, глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на Якова, ослепительно улыбнувшись. — Я попробую еще раз._

_Яков кивнул, все еще продолжая хмуриться.  
_

 

— Первый прыжок — его фирменное движение: четверной флип.

Виктор расслабился, пытаясь не думать о ноге, и оттолкнулся ото льда.

— Четверной флип. Прекрасно исполнение, и он получит дополнительные баллы за сложный заход.

 

_  
— Витя!_

_От такого громкого крика Виктор испугался и упал с тройного тулупа. Застонав, он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в сторону бортиков. Яков кипел от ярости: его кулаки были сжаты, а лицо налилось красным._

_Виктор встретился с ним глазами, длинная челка упала ему на лоб._

_— Какого хрена тебе принесло сюда так поздно? О чем ты думал, когда пришел на тренировку?_

_— Финал Гран При на следующей неделе, — выдавил Виктор нечто, что должно было быть похоже на внятное объяснение. Но для Якова этого было недостаточно._

_— Это тебя не оправдывает! Ты уничтожишь свое тело прежде, чем начнешься карьеру, если будешь так сильно нагружать себя! — воскликнул тренер._

_— Я просто хочу быть идеальным, Якова!_

_— Если ты не перестанешь сейчас, то на Финале не сможешь ничего!_

_— Но я могу!.._

_— Уйди со льда, Витя. И я не прошу._

_Виктор нахмурился, а потом поднялся и медленно подкатился к выходу с катка. Яков протянул ему защитные чехлы на коньки._

_Виктор снимал коньки, когда Яков протянул ему резинку для волос. Виктор, надувшись, принял ее и завязал неряшливый конский хвост._

_— Хватай свои вещи, и я отвезу тебя домой._

 

— И посмотрите, какая прекрасная дорожка шагов! Форма идеальна, как и всегда.

 

_Виктор чувствовал на спине взгляд Юри, пока скользил по льду, исправляя мелкие помарки в короткой программой перед поездкой в Саппоро._

_Яков тоже наблюдал за его движениями, но взгляд Юри, казалось, проникал под кожу._

_Бедро болело._

_Даже сильнее, чем болело до этого, а до НХК оставалось всего две недели._

_Оттолкнувшись ото льда правой ногой для тройного тулупа, Виктор скривил лицо в болезненной гримасе._

_Он перекрутил тулуп, но боль была настолько сильной, что Виктор удивился, что вообще смог приземлиться._

_— Если ты продолжишь витать в облаках, я заставлю Кацуки уйти отсюда, — пригрозил Яков. Виктор почти засмеялся, размышляя, каким образом Яков смог бы воплотить угрозу в жизнь._

_Виктор только кивнул. Краем глаза он заметил, что Юри нахмурился и скривился. Виктор решил, что не будет думать об этом._

 

— Четверной лутц, двойной риттбергер, тройной тулуп. Оступился при приземлении, но все равно восхитительный каскад.

Виктор начал уставать.

 

_— Присядь, если тебе так больно, старпер! — прикрикнул на него Юрий за несколько дней до вылета. Он всё-таки разрешил Виктору помочь с прыжками._

_Виктор нахмурился, наклонил голову и посмотрел на Юрия в упор. Немного запоздало он понял, что массирует бедро. Снова. Поэтому как можно непринужденнее опустил руку и улыбнулся._

_— Я в порядке, не беспокойся об этом._

_Юрий взглянул на него, явно не впечатленный его ложью._

_— Нога все еще болит?_

_— Совсем чуть-чуть, я почти восстановился._

_Похоже, Юрий ему не поверил, но промолчал и вернулся к тренировке тройного сальхова._

 

— Чинян (2). Превосходно! Все четверные были успешны, сейчас у него остался только каскад тройной-тройной и финальная дорожка шагов.

 

_— Виктор, ты в порядке? Ты ходишь немного смешно, — сказал Юри за несколько дней до вылета из Санкт-Петербурга. Он проснулся раньше, чем Виктор рассчитывал, поэтому он не смог удержаться от небольшого прыжка, когда почувствовал на спине уверенную руку._

_— Нормально, Юри, — проворчал он, пытаясь избавиться от скованности в бедре. Он знал, что это скоро пройдет, но не хотел волновать Юри. — Моя нога просто заснула, и всё._

_Юри надулся, обнял Виктор за талию и мягко погладил по коже._

_— Что мне с тобой делать? — спросил он. Виктор хихикнул, тоже обнял Юри за спину и быстро притянул к себе, прижимаясь к губам. Он сполна насладился удивленным, рваным выдохом, который испустил Юри, и потянулся за следующим поцелуем._

_— Уверен, ты придумаешь что-то, мое золотце._

_Юри хмыкнул, провел руками по бедрам, бокам Виктора, задержался на плечах и в конце концов зарылся в волосы. Виктор задрожал и изо всех сил постарался удержаться от расползающейся по губам широкой усмешки, чтобы продолжить целовать Юри. Но в конце концов ему это не удалось, и Виктор широко улыбнулся; Юри мягко отстранился, посмотрев ему в глаза. И тоже улыбнулся в ответ._

 

— Тройной тулуп, тройной аксель! Невероятно! Какое пленительное выступление, а сейчас — финальная дорожка шагов!

Виктор вздрогнул, приземлившись, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри бедра зарождается боль. Всё было нормально. Просто немного дольше, чем обычно. Всё будет в порядке.

Он вошел в Либелу, поморщившись, — нога явно была против таких движений. Виктор сжал челюсти, опускаясь в «волчок», и принял финальную позу: одно колено на льду, рука протянута, а другой он закрыл лицо.

Аплодисменты, казалось, отпечатались в мозгу, пока он поднимался на трясущихся ногах, улыбаясь и тяжело дыша. В ноге пульсировала боль, пока Виктор делал круг почета, улыбаясь и размахивая руками, пытаясь не показывать, насколько ему больно.

Ему просто был нужен лед и отдых. Утром всё будет нормально. Всё будет в порядке.

Виктор подкатился к воротам и споткнулся, сходя со льда и принимая из рук Якова защитные чехлы на коньки. Путь в Уголок показался ему сложным, голова кружилась. Сесть — показалось величайшим облегчением, и Виктор ощутил, как усталость затапливает его.

— Ты хорошо выступил, Витя, но перед Финалом нужно исправить несколько мелких ошибок, когда вернемся в Россию, — сказал Яков. Виктор кивнул и прикусил язык, глядя на каток и трибуны.

— Результат Виктора Никифорова, пожалуйста, — произнес приятный голос, перекрывая шум толпы. Виктор крепче сжал кулаки, сердце затрепетало. — Результат Виктора Никифорова — 109.89. На данный момент он на первом месте.

— Невероятно, Виктор Никифоров выложился на все сто, леди и джентльмены! Думаю, нам всем не терпится посмотреть, что Юри Кацуки, его жених, предложит в ответ! Следующий фигурист — Эмиль Некола из Чешской Республики.

Яков потрепал Виктора по плечу и увлек к группе репортеров, ожидающих его. Виктор улыбнулся, когда мужчина ободряюще сжал его плечо, а после подтолкнул ближе и начал отвечать на вопросы.

.

.

.

Виктор прибежал слишком поздно. Журналисты задержали его даже дольше, чем он рассчитывал, и Виктору, пока он несся к катку, практически пришлось отбиваться от них.

Когда он выбежал к бортикам, Юри уже был на льду, стоя в центре катка. Виктор устроился рядом с Яковом, его внимание было приковано к Юри, который принял начальную позицию. Элегантную и прекрасную.

Виктор машинально опустил руку и потер бедро, выпустив сквозь сжатые губы вздох облегчения.

— Как он? — спросил он, не отводя от Юри взгляда.

— Собраннее, чем я ожидал. Но руки у него все равно тряслись, — ответил Яков, и Виктор кивнул, облокотился на бортик, словно пытаясь послать Юри свою поддержку через лед.

— Последний на сегодня фигурист — Юри Кацуки из Японии, — сказал комментатор. — Его программа поставлена Виктором Никифоровым, а тема сезона — «Страх и доверие».

Началась музыка, и Виктор задержал дыхание, наблюдая за первыми робкими движениями Юри. Его тело прошила волна возбуждения.

.

Юри чувствовал, как дрожало его тело при малейшем движении, адреналин бежал по венам, и каждый удар сердца эхом ударял в голову.

В конце концов он катался на том же льду, что и Виктор. Как равный. Он снова столкнулся с Виктором лицом к лицу и не был так напуган, как должен был. Он был восхищен.

— В самом начале программы у него запланировал четверной тулуп.

 

_— Давай пройдем эту часть еще раз, Юри, — приказал Виктор и улыбнулся, протянув Юри бутылку с водой. Юри кивнул, тяжело дыша и жадно глотая воду. Он вытер влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони и вернул Виктор бутылку._

_— Хорошо, над чем мне работать?_

_— Ты все еще слишком много думаешь, когда переходишь из первой части программы во вторую, и слишком сильно фокусируешься на прыжках, вместо катания._

_— Хорошо, — ответил Юри и постарался не думать, приступая заново._

 

— Прекрасный четверной тулуп.

Юри позволил знакомым движениям дорожки шагов захватить себя, но думал совершенно о другом. Он точно знал: Виктор что-то от него скрывает — когда проводишь с человеком все свободное время, не так уж и сложно это заметить.

Не хотелось заставлять Виктора рассказывать, пока тот сам этого не захочет. Но, чем дольше Виктор откладывал и не хотел открыться ему и поговорить, тем сложнее становилось сдерживать себя.

 

_— Виктор? — позвал Юри. Было рано, до подъема оставалось еще порядочно времени, но половина кровати Виктора пустовала. Юри потер глаза и нацепил очки, направляясь в гостиную._

_Виктор сидел на барной стойке и массировал бедро. Юри ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок._

_— Виктор, что происходит?_

_Это случилось в ночь перед вылетом на НХК, и, казалось, любая деталь укрепляла в Юри уверенность, что Виктор травмирован и не может кататься._

_Виктор поднял на него взгляд, поудобнее перехватив стакан с жидкостью — скорее всего, это было виски. Он устало улыбнулся и обхватил стакан двумя ладонями._

_— Прости, Юри, я просто не мог заснуть. Возвращайся в постель._

_Юри покачал головой, встал перед ним и положил ладонь Виктору на бедро._

_— Почему ты… снова болит?_

_— Я в порядке, Юри._

_— Я не об этом спрашивал, Виктор._

_Виктор плавно спрыгнул со стойки, оставив стакан на кухонном уголке и повернувшись к Юри. Прижался лбом к его лбу и переплел их пальцы._

_— Я в порядке, Юри. Все хорошо, ладно? — Произнеся эти слова, он сжал пальцы Юри, и тот ощутил, как поникли его плечи._

_— Ты уверен?_

_— Да, солнышко._

 

— Тройной флип, тройной тулу… ах нет, он упал, но думаю, вращений было достаточно.

Юри тряхнул головой, поднялся и мгновенно слился с музыкой. Он чувствовал тревогу — она, как зуд под кожей, зарождалась у затылка и распространялась по всему телу. Он задохнулся и напрягся, быстро входя в Либелу.

Юри знал, что Виктор каждое утро вставал раньше по каким-то причинам, но старался не думать об это. Он постарался представить, что могло настолько сильно тревожить человека, что он так долго и целенаправленно изводил себя. Сердце дрогнуло.

— Четверной сальхов, перекидной, тройной… Еще одно падение с тройного тулупа. Но и этот прыжок, похоже, был докручен.

Юри все еще слишком много думал. Виктор точно убьет его, но Юри не был уверен, сильно ли это его волнует. Сердце лихорадочно стучало о ребра. Внезапно Юри ощутил, будто Виктор ускользает сквозь пальцы, будто он может потерять его. Конечно, это было смехотворно — Виктор стоял рядом с Яковом и, как обычно, наблюдал за ним. Но несмотря на это, ноги у Юри будто стали ватными.

Он перенаправил это болезненное, обжигающее чувство в катание, пытаясь вложить в финальную дорожку шагов все эмоции, которые испытывал.

— Какое чувственное выступление! И в конце — комбинация вращений.

Юри опустился в «волчок», а затем схватился за конек и вошел во вращение стоя, прилагая как можно больше усилий к тому, чтобы удержать идеальную форму и хоть как-то компенсировать два падения. Наконец Юри отпустил конек и закончил обычным вращением на двух ногах.

Юри пытался отдышаться и прийти в чувство, стоя в финальной позе, жадно вдыхая ледяной воздух и глядя на Виктора, стоящего около выхода с катка.

Юри просто смотрел на него, а в груди само по себе разливалось тепло; он бросился к воротам и упал в объятья Виктора, прижимаясь к нему так близко, как только возможно.

Виктор поймал Юри и, оступившись, выставил назад левую ногу; он попытался не поморщиться — едва он перенес вес на правую ногу, та тут же отозвалась болью. Виктор снова обратил внимание на Юри, его тело дрожало. Виктор крепче прижал его к себе и, подняв на руки, покрутил вокруг себя, только после этого позволив тому крепко встать на ноги.

Прежде, чем Виктор успел спросить, что случилось на льду, Юри схватил его за щеки и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в губы. Это длилось всего мгновение, а после Юри уткнулся носом Виктору в основание шеи и прижался еще крепче.

— Твоя программа была прекрасна, — прошептал Юри, губами касаясь его кожи. Виктор улыбнулся.

— Твоя тоже.

Юри только покачал головой и еще крепче притянул к себе Виктора. Он больше не произнес ни слова, поэтому Виктор просто держал его в объятьях.

— Пойдем в Уголок, _мое золотце_.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Яков закатил глаза, услышав прозвище, но только улыбнулся тренеру; Юри медленно отстранился от него, его щеки пылали. Виктор протянул ему защитные чехлы на коньки и увлек в Уголок Слез и Поцелуев.

— Результат Юри Кацуки, пожалуйста, — сказал приятный голос. Виктор почувствовал, как напрягся Юри, и взял его за руку. — Результат Юри Кацуки — 99.65. Он на третьем месте.

Виктор зааплодировал и повернулся, обнимая сидящего к нему боком Юри.

— Я так горжусь тобой, я знал, что у тебя всё получится.

Юри кивнул ему в плечо и сильнее сжал в объятьях.

— Юри Кацуки занимает третье место. Эмиль Некола — второй, а Виктор Никифоров остался на первой позиции. Завтра пройдет произвольная программа у мужчин, результаты которой определят, кто в декабре поедет на Финал, который пройдет в Марселе, Франция.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Я люблю тебя (яп.)   
> (2) Чинян — это прыжок во вращение, обычно в прямой волчок, с демонстрацией в воздухе позиции «сидя». Вылет и приземление идут на одной ноге.  
> Фото (Томаш Вернер): http://qoo.by/2esi


End file.
